Rukia's Dream
by tink4512
Summary: Possible continuation if its decided
1. Chapter 1

_**Rukia's Dreams**_

_Random IchiRuki stuff. Oh HistuHina stuff is here too. And lets not forget RENJI (A/N I have no idea why I like Renji)!!_

_Rating- T Gotta be safe don't I?_

_Summary- Rukia Kuchiki is just got a new job. She remembers not much about her past and lately has been having strange dreams. She literally bumps into the guy of her dreams. Can she figure out her past or is knowing her past fatal?_

Chapter 1 Broken Elevator

Rukia ran into Karakura Hospital panting. _Damn it, I'm late my first day,_ she thought angrily. She had slept terribly do to more horrible dreams.

_In the dream:_

_A younger Rukia sat crying over someone. " Don't cry Rukia! This is nuthin'!" the orange-haired boy said coughing up blood._

"_REMEMBER!" yelled a voice out of the darkness._

"_Remember what??" she yelled. Trying hard to forget about the boy and the teen who looked like her._

"_YOUR PAST!" the voice yelled again getting farther away. _

"_No! No! No Ichigoooo!" she had no idea why she called that name but her past was bloody. She didn't want to remember._

_Dream over…_

She shook her head trying to get the dream out. "Momo!! Where's the elevator?? I need to get upstairs quick!!" she yelled to her best friend Hinamori Momo.

"Rukia you're late! Hehe! I was late on my first day too! The elevators that way!" she giggled pointing towards the back.

"Thanks Momo!" she yelled dashing towards the closing elevator. "Hold the elevator please!" she yelled turning the corner. She stepped in and gasped. Holding the door was a tall orange-haired man. _He exists,_ she thought.

"What floor?" he asked taking her back to reality.

"Oh umm what floor is Room 312 on?" she asked looking at the paper with her employers name on it: Kurosaki Isshin.

"You new here then? Wait are you the new nurse?" he asked curiously.

She nodded and said, "Kuchiki Rukia. You are…?" She held out her hand. Her curiosity had taken over. She had to know who this guy was.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san." he said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Rukia. Kurosaki-san." she said putting up papers in black suitcase.

"Okay if you never call me Kurosaki- san again. Way too formal." he said laughing.

"Fine Ichigo-san." she said politely for some reason she wanted to call him Kurosaki-taicho. _He'll think I'm crazy if I call him that,_ she thought shaking her head.

"Still too formal! Just plain Ichigo." he said wondering why his girl was treating him with so much respect.

"B-but you a-are related t-to m-my boss!" she stuttered blushing. _I'm acting completely immature, _she said mentally slapping herself for acting like a kid.

"So… just call me Ich-" he was cut off when the elevator gave a nasty lurch. Rukia fell over and he just reacted by catching her. "You okay?" he said letting her go.

"F-fine. Thank you." she said bowing.

"I said stop being formal midget!" he yelled. _If she's mad at me she won't be so stinking formal,_ he thought angrily.

"What you call me carrot top?? I was bei-" The elevator lurched and they were falling. Falling from the 15th story! Ichigo opened the emergency elevator door on top. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Trying to save everyone's asses!" He yelled over the screams of scared workers. He grabbed the elvator's rope and the one that it had snapped from. _When did I get this strong,_ he wondered amazed his stupid plan was working.

"Hold on! I'll help!" she said. _No one can hold an elvator full of people forever,_ she thought miserably. She crawled through the elevator opening. She dialed Momo.

"Is this a really good time to be making phone calls?" he grunted.

She ignored him. _Pick up come on…_ she thought as it went to voice mail. "I'll have to open it from the inside." she said.

"Open what??" he hissed tightening his grip on the rope.

"The exits from the elevator!" she said pointing at the one a few feet down.

"How do you plan to do that without killing yourself?" he said in extreme pain.

"Its magnetized! If I get close with my magnetic bracelet and stay there it will remain open!" she said gulping hard. She was terrified. So she jumped to the rope closest to the elevator. She swung over and…

_A/N: Hehe!! I'm updating quickly! But its dinner time! Review please. Flames allowed. But if you flame me and I read something of yours I don't like I soo have flame rights._


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner Party

_**Rukia's Dream**_

_A/N: Heyy!! Here ya go next chap! We meet more characters now too!_

_I don't own Bleach!! If I did there would be a pretty…_

_People: Get to the damn story!!_

_Me:Okay! Gosh! Here we go!!_

Chapter 2 Dinner Party

She swung over and extended her left wrist towards the top of the door. _I thought I was gonna fall,_ she thought amazed. The exit opened slowly but it didn't close. "Tell everyone to get out!" she yelled.

"You heard! Get out!" he yelled through gritted teeth. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6 people climbed out. "Can I let go now?" he said grunting.

"Yea then swing yourself over here!" Rukia yelled excitedly. _Everyone's gonna be fine now,_ she though happily. She hoped her and Ichigo could talk some more after this. He swung over and extended his hand.

"Grab on." She went to take his hand while keeping her left arm up. She was about to step down but slipped. Her eyes went wide and she heard a "Owwww!". She looked up: Ichigo was holding her dangling in mid-air. _How is that even possible, _she thought. Then she noticed the other half of his right leg was on the other side of the exist.

"Oh my..! Ichigo are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Just fine!" Ichigo grunted attempting to smile. He only got halfway. He extended his other hand as the doors were being pried open. She took it and they were pulled out of the shaft. They both made mental notes not to use the elevator for awhile.

"Oh god! We need a doctor, a stretcher, and a bed! Stat!" she yelled to near by gawkers. She growled._ Why are these people so stupid Ichigo is wounded , _she thought angrily. One of them finally ran for the stairs repeating, doctor, stretcher, and bed.

"You wounded him…" said a voice in Rukia's head. She gasped it was the voice that made her skin crawl in her dreams.

_"No! I mean… It was… DON'T BLAME ME!" _she yelled inside her head. She tried to look at Ichigo but all she saw was red. Blood red. _This can't be happening not here not now!_ She was scared. No she was worse than that she was terrified.

"You hurt him… again. He only gets hurt for your sake." The voice had an emotionless tone to it.

_"Leave me alone! I'll try to remember! Just go away!!" _she sobbed. Everything was going black. But she was covered in red. Covered in blood. _"No! No! Go away! Please! Leave me only! I'm not __**that **__Rukia! I'm not a fighter!"_ she said sobbing. She wasn't a fighter. Sure she had been the tough girl during high school but who didn't act that way? Now she was just Rukia. Plain Rukia.

She screamed and opened her eyes. She was in a white room on a bed. _Was I unconscious, _she wondered. "Hey." said a familiar voice calmly.

"Ichigo-san! I'm so happy you aren't to injured!" she squeaked.

He shook his head. _I will get her to be casual with me,_ he thought sighing. That would take work she seemed… stubborn. "You okay? You were thrashing in your sleep." he said doing his best to hide his concern. It had no effect.

_He's concerned… about me,_ she thought amazed. "Oh just a bad dream." she said blushing. She just couldn't say the dream was partly about him. Then their pagers went off. It was the emergency code.

"Grab my crutches will ya?" Ichigo yelled sitting up. Rukia ran across the room to get crutches leaning on the door. They went as fast as they could to ER. "What's going… Yachiru!" he yelled dropping his crutches and limping to a pink haired girl.

"A massive car crash! Three cars. Two dead. Rests unconscious. Kurosaki-sama." said a stuttering young male.

"Get to work then Hanatoro!" snapped Ichigo checking over the girl. "Rukia please help…" he said his voice tight. Rukia rushed over and started checking her. She wasn't badly injured.

"She'll be fi-" she got cut off by the other nurse Hanatoro.

"Come here Kurosaki-sama! We need you to do a revival!" he yelled.

"Thanks Rukia." he said hobbling off towards the other hospital bed. "Clear left…" she heard him do the revival voice tight. She checked all the patients then sat by Yachiru. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Ken-chan look… where am I?" Yachiru said confused. Last thing she remembered was Ken-chan was about to hit another car.

"A hospital. I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I looked over you while you slept who is Ken-chan?" she said in a comforting tone.

Another voice than Yachiru's answered, "My friend who is her legal guardian. My deceased friend." Rukia gasped. _No wonder his voice was tight during the rival it was his friend. Now he's deceased who will watch Yachiru,_ she thought miserably. She looked down Yachiru was crying on her lap. She hugged her closely and Ichigo messed up her hair. "You can stay with me tonight." Ichigo said leaning on a wall.

Sure him and Zeraki had become friends because they beat each other to a bloody pulp. But he would still miss the guy. What would happen to Yachiru? He couldn't send her away put he was not anywhere ready enough to be a parent.

"Ichi-chan! Did you hear me?? I want to stay with you and Kuchiki-san!" she said poking him back into reality. He blushed ferociously.

"Me and Kuchiki-san don't live together Yachiru…"he mumbled avoiding Rukia's eyes. Truth is Rukia was a deeper shade of red than him. "But Kuchiki-san is welcomed for dinner tonight." he said glancing at Rukia.

"I would be delighted!" she said smiling she really liked Ichigo and Yachiru was adorable.

"Yay! I'm getting a mommy and daddy this time!" Yachiru yelled happily hugging Rukia tightly. Rukia went extremely red and turned away from a shocked Ichigo. Then a concerned Hinamori came bursting in.

"Rukia! Oh my gosh! That whole elevator thing. Oh hey Kurosaki-san!" she yelled at Rukia then bowed to Ichigo. He nodded then had an idea.

"Hinamori-san can you watch Yachiru today?" he interrupted the girl's chatting.

"I would love too!" squeaked Momo. She loved children and Yachiru was extremely cute.

"Aww! Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Yachiru said taking Momo's hand. She smiled brightly and left a shocked and embarrassed Ichigo and Rukia.

"Back to work! You new nurse come here!" barked none other than Kurosaki Isshin. Rukia walked over to him shaking.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you Kurosaki-senpai." she said extending her hand. He burst into laughter as did a few others around him.

"Hear that she called me Kurosaki-senpai! Kuchiki-san just call me Isshin." he said walking away.

"Okay Isshin-senpai." she said bowing. He laughed some more but said nothing else. Ichigo then walked over.

"You are way to formal Kuchiki-san. Oh I'm a terrible cook do you mind..?" he asked shyly. He had asked her on a date and all he could make was scrambled eggs and toast.

She stifled laughter and said, "After work the three of us can go grocery shopping!" She flashed an amazing smile and worked on the rest of her patients.

_At the end of the day…_

"How was your first day Rukia?" Momo asked her best friend handing her a sleeping Yachiru.

Rukia took the sleeping girl and said, "It was amazing. I'm helping Ichigo and Yachiru with dinner tonight."

"Oo! Can Toshiro and I come? What time? Ichigo's house?" Momo asked excitedly she loved Rukia's cooking.

"Sure umm… 7 o'clock at Ichigo's. Bye Hinamori!" she yelled walking out to Ichigo.

"Bye Kuchiki see you tonight!" she yelled brightly. It was the perfect time to tell everyone her and Toshiro were engaged.

_In the car…_

"Hinamori and her boyfriend Histugaya Toshiro are coming to dinner also!" she said brightly.

"Yay! Momo-chan is coming! She was nice to me all day!" Yachiru said happily then went into detail about her day. By the time they had reached the grocery store they had decided on sushi.

_**BRRIINNNGGG!!**_

Ichigo answered his phone. "Yea… sure… that'd be great… yup see you tonight." He closed his phone. "My ex wants me to meet her new boyfriend. She's coming tonight." he said hoping Rukia wouldn't mind.

She didn't. She just put more ingredients in the shopping cart. Something buzzed in her pursed she searched for it and answered.

Rukia: Hello?

Renji: Hey Rukia! Me and my girlfriend are in town! You wanna hang out tonight?

Rukia: I have er plans… WAIT come to my friend's house for the dinner party!

Renji: Dinner party with who?

Rukia: Kurosaki Ichigo!

Renji: Don't know him! What time?

Rukia: 7 o'clock!

Rukia: Bye.

She hung up her phone and told Ichigo of an extra guest. He scratched his head and asked, "Do you mind eating on mats?"

"No its nice and traditional!" she said brightly.

"Good because my table doesn't hold that many!" Thy both started laughing and finished shopping. They told stories about what they remembered of their pasts laughing the whole way home.

Rukia entered the kitchen and but the bags down. It was 6:30 and she wanted to make things perfect. She began chopping and cutting. She was completely unaware of a certain orange-haired boy watching her. She finished and asked Ichigo to help her set up dinner. It was 6:57. Perfect timing.

_**Dinnngg- donngg!**_

"I'll get it!" yelled Rukia walking towards the door. She smiled and let her friends in. _This will be perfect,_ she thought guiding them to the dining area. That was now mats, rice bowls, tea cups, and a feast in the center of the floor. "Sit here Momo and Histugaya-san!" she said brightly.

"Oo! A traditional dinner! What are we having?" Momo said sitting down.

"Sushi! Ichigo-san…" she was cut off.

"STOP BEING SO FORMAL WITH ME!" he yelled with false anger.

"Okay Ichigo! Can you bring out the tea?" she said apologetically.

"Hai! Here you guys go." he said walking out with two tea pots.

_**Dinnngg- donngg!**_

"Coming!" Rukia yelled dashing to the door. She opened the door and Renji came in hugging her.

"Missed you shortie!" he said laughing. Rukia kicked him. "Great! You still have 'kick'! Get it kic-" He got slapped by a tall girl with short cut black hair.

"I thought I said no jokes at the dinner party! You embarrass people around you with your shitty jokes! Oh I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." she said turning to Rukia. Rukia burst out laughing she hated Renji's jokes and was glad she wouldn't have to listen to them all night.

"Nice to meet you Arisawa-san! I'm Kuchiki Rukia." she said brightly. They walked in and she was about to close the door when a man with black hair stopped her.

"Is this the Kurosaki residence?" he asked.

"Don't pay attention to him! I'm Inoue Orihime. Call me Orihime." she said hugging Rukia.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu." he said extending a hand. Rukia shook it and led them to the dining area.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo said leaning on a wall.

Orihime sighed. _He barely ever calls me Orihime,_ she thought miserably. "Hey Ichigo!" she said brightly. She sat down next to Tatsuki who she apparently knew. Uryuu sat next to her.

"Yachiru! Dinners ready!" Ichigo yelled sitting in-between an empty mat and Rukia.

"Coming Daddy!" she said running down the stairs. "Hello everyone. Yachiru here. Momo-chan!" she yelled and then hugged Momo.

"Good to see you Yachiru!" she said hugging the tiny girl. She then sat down next to Ichigo.

"Eat up!" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison making both blush. Everyone chatted about what's been going on in their lives.

"Momo has something to say!" Toshiro said squeezing his fiancée's hand.

She took a deep breath and said, "Toshiro asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Rukia squeaked and hugged her best friend. "Rukia will you be the Maid of Honor?" she asked quietly.

"Of course! Oh I'm so happy for you!" she said bouncing up and down. Everyone clapped and said congratulations. "Wait who's the best man and flower girl?" she suddenly asked Momo.

"That's easy! Flower girl Yachiru. And Best Man Ichigo!" she said brightly

A look of shock crossed Ichigo's face but he agreed to be the Best Man. Yachiru started throwing imaginary flowers at everyone. "I'm gonna be a flower girl Ichi!" she said and ran over and hugged her. By the end of dinner everyone in the room had been invited and it was time to leave. Yachiru was asleep on Rukia's lap.

"Bye everyone! Stay in touch!" she said watching her friends leave. "Which room is Yachiru's?" she asked picking up the sleeping girl.

"The room in the back she can sleep with you tonight." he yelled from the kitchen.

"What do you mean me?" she squeaked practically dropping Yachiru.

"It's late you don't have a car and you're not taking the train. Tomorrow is Saturday no work unless there's an emergency." he said calmly.

"Fine but I won't take your bed! I'll take guest bed or a couch!" she yelled placing the girl on the bed.

"No I'll take guest bed! Yachiru needs a mom tonight!" he yelled back at her.

"No she needs-" she was cut off by a tiny hand pulling her dress. "What is it Yachiru?" she asked nicely.

"Can I sleep with both of you tonight?" she asked sadly.

_A/N: See you next chapter! Review! Don't worry you'll see more of the other characters later! Bye-bye! ;) _


	3. Chapter 3 Good Morning Hisana?

-1_**Rukia's Dream**_

_A/N: Hey I'm back! ;) Let's get to the story! _

_You know the drill… I DON'T OWN Bleach! I also don't understand why we have to say this on some place called_ !

Chapter 3 Good Morning… Hisana!?

"Can I sleep with both of you tonight?" Yachiru asked sadly.

"Oh Yachiru…" Rukia said quietly. _Think fast Rukia or make the kid cry,_ she thought hurriedly. Got it! "Yachiru go to sleep Ichigo and I need to clean up. Then we'll go to bed." she said gently pushing her towards the door.

"Okay Mommy. Goodnight." she said yawning.

"Night." she said closing the door. She then turned beat red.

Ichigo saw the whole thing. He also noticed Rukia was blushing even more than him. _I didn't know people could turn that red,_ he thought stifling laughter. "Um… thanks for handling it Rukia." he said turning his face.

"Oh my! I have nothing to sleep in." she said feeling heat coming to her face again. _Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Please DON'T turn around,_ she thought.

"You can… um… sleep in one of my T-shirts." he said as calmly as he could. He thought he would never stop blushing ever. _One night and we are turning each others world upside down,_ he thought grabbing a T-shirt. "Here ya go." he said avoiding her eyes.

"Where can I change?" she stuttered.

Ichigo smirked. _Good It's awkward for both of us, _he thought jokingly. "You can change in there. I'll use the downstairs bathroom." he said pointing a very clean looking bathroom. Well except the toilet seat was up. He walked downstairs and sighed he hadn't smirked like that since… since a long time ago. _I'll finish cleaning up then head to bed,_ he thought looking at his messy kitchen.

_With Rukia…_

She hated to say it but this had to be one of the best nights of her life. She twirled once in his T-shirt. _He smells nice, _she thought dreamily. She walked into the bed room trying hard to push pictures of her boss's son naked out her head. She gently rolled Yachiru to the center. _Yachiru sleeps in the middle no contact,_ she thought a little sad about it.

She did a quick prayer for a dreamless sleep. She couldn't handle sleepless nights anymore. And she didn't want Ichigo scared out of her mind. She hated these dreams and just wanted them _**gone.**_ She was extremely an fell asleep soon after her little prayer.

_She watched a teenage her and Ichigo sit under a tree. A phone went off Ichigo… hopped out of his body! Rukia hopped out of her body and they ran off. They ran out of sight and Rukia was alone. Everything started bleeding darkness. She tried to run away from it to no avail. "Please! Not tonight I don't want to talk to you!" she screamed knowing that if she was in darkness her nightmare was starting._

_"Aww! Tsk! Tsk! You don't like talking to me do you?" the voice said with false sadness. Rukia wanted to be back under the tree at least. Watching that other her be happy. But she was her stuck in the darkness with a voice._

_"Go away!" she was crying now._

_"Fine but if you think I'm terrifying you are going to have a terrible time with HER!" it said. Suddenly Rukia was flying through the darkness. She fell to the ground sobbing harder than before. _

_"Run! Rukia run and don't look back!" a familiar voice yelled at her. She knew this seen but it usually sounded distant. Like watching a movie. He was about to get stabbed for the other Rukia's sake. She wanted to warn him but all she could do was see. She was in the other Rukia's body and she couldn't do anything._

_It happened quickly Ichigo got stabbed and fell to her feet. She saw the blood coming at her and worse she felt it. "Ichigo… IIICCHHIIGGGOO!" the words came out her mouth as she sunk to the floor._

I want to get out,_ she thought miserably. Seeing it from a distance was horrible but she just felt it. She felt this girl's pain. She felt her feeling alone. She felt the splatter of blood._

_"I told you that you wouldn't like being here!" the voice said. She fell out the body but the feeling was still on her though. She sobbed. She wanted someone to wake her up and hold her. The voice taunted but she just kept crying. Then the Ichigo she knew extended his hand._

_"C'mon wake up Rukia." he said smirking._

_"Damn you! I'll see tomorrow night Rukia!" the voice yelled obviously fading. Rukia took his hand._

_Dream over…_

She kept crying even though she was awake. That dream was so horrible she noticed Ichigo was carrying her to the other bedroom.

"I don't want to wake up Yachiru." he said calmly. Rukia just nodded and continued crying. He consoled her. He hugged her tight. He did everything he knew might get her to calm down. Nothing worked. Rukia's crying stopped and Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle at what he saw. Rukia was fast asleep in his arms. He was glad she wasn't scared anymore. "Goodnight Rukia." he whispered sweetly. She snuggled closer to him and he fell asleep with Rukia in his arms.

_Morning 9:23 a.m.…_

Yachiru yawned and rubbed her eyes. She expected to see her new family in bed with her but she was alone. She started to panic. "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled. No answer. "Mommy where are you? Where's Daddy?" Still no answer. She walked into the other bedroom to see her parents sleeping still.

_Good they're okay just sleeping,_ she thought happily. She decided to make cereal for them. She was pouring cereal in her bowl when the doorbell rang. She skipped to the door and looked through the side window to see… her mom. _No Mommy is younger than this lady,_ she thought.

"Is Rukia here?" the lady outside yelled in a worried voice. "I'm here sister and she didn't call last night. She wasn't in her apartment." the lady started crying.

"Mommy is asleep with Daddy. What's your name?" she said Rukia had told her about her family and this was an identity test.

"Kuchiki Hisana. Did you call Rukia… mommy?" Hisana asked excitedly.

"Yup her and Ichi-chan are my new family." Yachiru said unbolting the door. "I'm Kurosaki Yachiru." she said hugging the lady. Hisana smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Which room are they in Yachiru?" she asked smiling.

Yachiru thought about it then finally said, "Upstairs first bedroom Aunty Hisana!"

"Okay Yachi!" she said brightly. Don't get her wrong she liked being called an aunt but she needed to know why her sister adopted so randomly. She walked in and what she saw shocked her. She yelped and they slowly awoke. Rukia was wearing only a large T-shirt and was wrapped tightly in Ichigo's arms. She was also holding one of his hands.

"Good morning Hisana. Wait a sec… Hisana!?" she yelled getting out of Ichigo's hold but not letting go of his hand.

Ichigo woke with a start. "Whoa! Who are you and how did you get inside my apartment??" he yelled not paying attention to the fact that he just got in a defensive position in front of Rukia.

"You two are soo cute! Rukia why didn't you tell me you met a totally hot guy!" she yelled clapping like a child. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, then at their hands and how close they were.

"Aaaaah!" Rukia screamed as they both jumped in surprise falling off the queen-sized bed.

"Get off please!" Ichigo grunted as Rukia landed on his face. She got off and started bowing to Ichigo saying all sorts of apologies. "I forgave you the first time you said sorry! And back to our guest. You two know each other?" he said covering the overly apologetic girl's mouth.

"Oh yea! Yachi let me-" Ichigo mentally hit himself then ran downstairs.

"Yachiru!" he saw her eating cereal and watching TV. He ran towards her and held her tight. "Why did you let in a stranger?" he said sternly.

"It's mommy's sister! Aunty Hisana!" she said sniffling. _Ichigo only gets mad at me when I scared him,_ she thought sadly.

_Flashback…_

_"Ichi-chan! Ichi-chan where are you?" Yachiru sobbed. She had gotten lost in the store playing hide n' seek with her best friend Nel. "Nel I don't want to play anymore!" she yelled crying louder._

_"Yachiru!" Ichigo called. He was terrified. Had someone kidnapped her?_

_"Yachiru! Nel!" Senna called. She lost her daughter and this man lost his._

_"Daddy! Nel-chan's mom! I'm over here!" she yelled waiting to be found. "C'mon out Nel! Your mom is here! So is-"_

_"Yachiru! Don't you ever run off like that again!" he yelled harshly. She just nodded._

_Later that same day…_

_"Yachiru… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was scared I lost you. Scared Kenpachi might eat me for letting something happen to you. Forgive me?" he said putting the pouting girl on his lap._

_"Ichi! I'm sorry too. Nel and I were playing hide n' go seek." she said a smile playing on her lips._

_End Flashback…_

"Ichi! I'm sorry for letting in a stranger." she said sad that she scared her dad.

"Yachiru… it's hard to stay mad at you." Ichigo said tickling the girl. Neither noticed Hisana and Rukia watch the whole scene unfold.

"Rukia he's great with kids!" Hisana said smiling. Hooking them up would be fun and Byakuya would totally disapprove. Fun! Fun! Fun! Rukia blushed and playfully hit her older sister.

"Me great with kids!" Ichigo started laughing. "Only two kids in this world like me at the moment: Yachiru and her best friend, Nel." he said nicely.

"Don't be so modest honey! I bet a lot of kids will like you!" Hisana said smiling. Rukia noticed the double meaning in her sister's words. _She's going to try to hook us up, oh no, _she thought.

"Thanks for your kind words Kuchiki-san. I don't think we were properly introduced though. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said politely. _Damn her, she knows the rules not until Rukia's ready,_ he thought angrily. Hooking up with Rukia was not an option now. He may not like it but he had rules to follow.

"Kuchiki Hisana. Don't be too uptight now." she said plastering on a fake smile. _He of all people should break the rules,_ she thought angrily. Stupid honor. Stupid duty. She would have to break him well technically Rukia was breaking him.

Rukia knew her sister's words had double meaning but she had no idea what the meaning was. "Don't be too uptight now." What does that mean?

"Everyone loosens up at their own pace." he said shrugging. _She needs to stop this conversation now, _he thought struggling to hide his anger.

What are they hiding. I'll know at my own time. Rukia didn't like the fact they were acting like they never met in front of her. So many people did this to her. Always talking behind her back. She wasn't going to stand for it she would talk to Hisana tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rukia's Dream**_

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was helping at this gay camp! I ain't ever going back to that fucked up place! Anyway thanks for reviewing! I want more! Small contest.

Oh yea! I'm writing from Rukia's POV this chapter.

_Chapter 4 Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner_

"_Well Kurosaki-san, I have to go. Would you like to have dinner with our family?" Hisana asked smiling._

_I kept mouthing 'No' and shaking my head but all Ichigo did was smirk. Was he trying to torture me?_

"_Sure." he said simply. "Can Yachiru come?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. __Damn sexy eyebrow thing,_ I thought. I was falling head over heals for a guy I barely knew.

"Of course. But Byakuya will want things _formal_." Hisana said. Her voice went dry on the word formal and I knew why: she hated fancy restaurants.

"Great. Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"That be great!" she exclaimed mood brightening once again. Hisana walked over to Yachiru and started chatting happily.

"Rukia can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. That's when I noticed: Ichigo was topless. _Don't stare damnit,_ I thought angrily. We walked over to the guest bedroom and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you have lunch with my family?"

"Sure. What time?" I asked wondering if this was a good sign.

"I only work until 1:30 today. So… two sound good?" He asked blushing lightly.

"Yea." He then frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Well… my dad is, um, known for jumping to odd conclusions." By the look in his eyes he wasn't telling me everything. Argh! More mystery to my life. We went downstairs to find four bowls of cereal.

"I made it myself Daddy!" Yachiru said excitedly. Breakfast mainly consisted of me trying to get information to no avail. What was this big secret? Why was I not in the loop?

_**BRRIIINNNGG!!**_

"I'll get it." Ichigo said standing up. "Not today… I'm busy… tomorrow is fine… it is not too cold for the park… Senna… okay okay… bye!" Ichigo said hanging up the phone.

"Yachiru want to go to the park with Nel tomorrow?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Yay! Can Mommy come and meet Nel?" she asked grinning hugely.

"If Rukia wants too she can come." He said looking at me. Decision time.

"Sure. I haven't been to the park in ages." I said smiling.

"Rukia want me to drive you home?" Hisana asked standing up. I nodded and ran to get my stuff. I had four missed calls and three texts.

Hisana:11:45

Hisana: 12:24

Hisana home: 2:19

Hisana: 8:57

I deleted those calls.

Renji- Great party last night! Ichigo is an ok dude! Cya half-pint!

Hisana- Where the hell are you??

Momo- Tell me whenever you need a babysitter 4 Yachi. She is soo cute! Bye! J

I can respond later. I rushed downstairs to find Hisana and Yachiru laughing. Ichigo… he had milk and Cheerios on his head and face.

"What happened?" I asked cleaning Ichigo's face with a wet paper towel.

"Ichi slipped on my spilled juice and the cereal landed on his head!" Yachiru said still laughing. Even though I found this hilarious Ichigo looked like he might explode time to go mother before he goes _father._

"Did you apologize Yachiru?" I asked using the same tone Hisana used when I 'accidentally' through Cherry-blossom rice at him.

Yachiru and Hisana stopped laughing and Yachiru looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Daddy. I should've told you about the juice and not laugh. Forgive me?" _Damn this kid was smart… I would just apologize about laughing and run,_ I thought impressed.

"Yachiru look at me." His voice very calm. She looked up slowly obviously expecting him to be mad. "I accept your apology. Thanks Rukia for cleaning me up. You can laugh now." He said smirking. We all started laughing again.

"Well I'm heading out guys." Hisana said giving Yachiru a goodbye hug. "Rukia I would give you a ride but I need to talk to Byakuya." she said with an apologetic smile.

"No problem. I can take her." Ichigo said smirking. Am I missing something? "Where do you live?"

"Apartment 325. The apartments by Karakura Hospital. (A/N: Ooh yea! Isshin and Ishida's dad share ownership of that hospital. That's where Ichigo and Rukia work. Just for my story!)"

"We'll leave as soon as I'm dressed." he muttered standing up. "Yachiru start getting ready. Bye Hisana-san."

"Hai! Bye Aunty." Yachiru yelled running up the stairs.

"Bye Hisana." I yelled walking her to the door. Once she left I went to change from Ichigo's T-shirt.

_A half an hour later…_

"Ready?" Ichigo asked. I just nodded.

"Nice car. BMW?" I asked whistling. _Is that motorcycle his too,_ I wondered noticing it in the garage.

"M6 convertible. The motorcycle is a K1200GT." he said smiling. He opened the passenger side and the backseat.

"How do guys memorize this stuff? It's just a car!" I said giggling.

Ichigo scoffed. "This is not just a car!"

"Did I hurt you big male pride?"

"No! Just don't talk about my car!" he said sliding in. The rest of the ride was pretty much the same.

"Why don't you have a car _Kuchiki-san?_" he said sarcastically.

"I choose to earn my own money! Mister BMW N5 and K blah blah!"

A vain popped out on the side of his head. "M6 and K1200GT!" Ichigo yelled. Finally my apartment was in view. Even though I wasn't working today I was going to Karakura Hospital with Ichigo to watch Yachiru.

I ran upstairs to get my dinner outfit and something casual to wear for the rest of the day. What to wear? What to wear? Then I saw _it._

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed and I kept screaming. In some part of my mind I heard footsteps and swearing but I was focused on _it._

"RUKIA!! What the hell is wrong?" Ichigo asked running in my room.

"B-BUG!!" I yelled jumping and pointing. "The stupid bastard went under my bed!"

Ichigo smirked and walked over to my bed. Then he lifted it. He lifted my queen-sized bed with one hand.

The bug crawled out and I jumped on Ichigo in surprise. He lost balance and we fell over in a… odd position. I turned completely red and forgot about the bug. That is until I felt something on my foot.

"Ahhh! KILL IT!" I yelled hugging him with my eyes closed.

He muttered something and I heard a disgusting _splat._ "You can open your eyes now." Ichigo said in a calming tone.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san!" I yelled getting up.

"Hey no formalities. I'll be in the living room." he said leaving the room. I went to my closet and grabbed a sleek black spaghetti strap dress. It went down to my ankles but had a split on the left side up to my knee. I grabbed matching sandals.

"Watch that carrot-top call me a midget in this!" I grumbled even though I still wouldn't go past his chest. "What will I wear?" I muttered.

I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a black shirt that was sort of tight. I took a quick shower and put on the outfit. I rushed into the living room.

"Ready?" I asked panting. Ichigo nodded. We walked over to the hospital.

"I won't be long. Just one or two patients." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Bye Daddy!" Yachiru said brightly. "What do you want to do Mommy?"

"Let's play I-Spy!" I said smiling. "You go first!"

"Okay I-Spy with my pink eye something… green!" she said eyes sparkling with wonder. Her eyes (and pointing finger) gave it away but I guessed randomly until I 'gave up'.

"It's the vase mommy!" she yelled happily. Sometime during the seventh game Ichigo walked up to us.

"Time for lunch with my crazy family!" he said jokingly.

"It's better than having a stiff family." I muttered handing him Yachiru. We walked to his car. I would never admit it but his car was amazing.

"Yachiru, were you good for Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Yachiru grinned and nodded. I watched houses fly by.

"_Ichigo! Hollow 120 meters!" the black-robed Rukia yelled._

"_Damn what's with all the Hollows!" Ichigo yelled destroying another. "Get on!" He said bending down. Rukia nodded and got on. Houses and buildings flew past. They were going faster than any car._

"_You're a captain! Why do you have to stay here?"_

"_Who knows!" he yelled destroying another Hollow._

Not now… not here,_ I thought worriedly._

"Rukia! Wake up! Damnit!" Ichigo yelled.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Yachiru cried.

Oh no… I'm scaring her,_ I thought struggling to regain consciousness. _

"_Don't worry Rukia! We'll talk tonight!" the voice hissed._

I woke up screaming. It was getting worse. Someone picked me up and I snuggled closer to them.

"Calm down! I'm right here." Ichigo muttered soothingly.

"The voice! It was so horrible!" I screamed clutching him tighter. We were walking into a building.

"Ichi-ni! Oh my god! Is she okay?" a girl asked.

"Yeah just a little freaked out. Yuzu can you watch Yachiru while I talk to her." He said walking.

"Sure come here Yachi!" the girl, Yuzu, said.

"Rukia! Come on talk to me!" Ichigo yelled shaking me gently.

"I'm so sorry! Its these damn dreams! They scare the shit out of me! Oh god! It was just so… so real! Don't ever leave me." I said shaking. _Damn it did I just say "Don't ever leave me."_ I thought wildly.

"I won't leave you Rukia." he said soothingly. Did he really mean it? Why does it send me heart into overdrive. Deep down I knew why: I wanted him to mean it.

I calmed down enough to meet his family.

"So you are Kuchiki Rukia!" Yuzu yelled brightly.

"Yes!" I said attempting to smile.

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. She's Kurosaki Karin. That's Kurosaki Isshin. And my boyfriend Izuru Kira." she pointed to everyone. They all smiled except Karin.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Ichigo said menacingly.

"Two weeks." Izuru stuttered. Who wouldn't under Ichigo's intense stare? Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible and sat down.

"Nice to meet everyone." I said brightly trying to not think of my menacing dreams.

"Ichi-ni didn't exactly tell us of your coming…" Yuzu said sending a death glare Ichigo's way. "but I had enough time to make cherry-blossom rice and green tea."

"That sounds great." I said while being served. "Karin are you dating also?"

"Nah! I'm focused on soccer right now." she said snorting.

_**Buzz!**_

"Excuse me." I muttered embarrassed.

"It's okay Kuchiki-san!" Yuzu said smiling. I was definitely missing something.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Are you at Ichigo's apartment?"

"No I'm at his dad's place for lunch, Momo."

"Good! Invite them to the wedding!"

"Okay! Sayonara Momo-chan!"

"Senna will be in town! Sayonara"

"WHAT!?"

_**Click!**_

I muttered profane words all the way back to the table. Senna pretty much hated me. She was pretty much Momo's sister though they weren't technically related. The wedding was now destined for disaster.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Momo's wedding… HER CRAZY SISTER IS COMING! AHH! I HATE SENNA! Wait a sec… you know Senna! She's Nel's mom! Gah!" I yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down! Senna is not crazy." Ichigo said in a calming tone.

"She hates me for know apparent reason!"

Ichigo smirked. "I'll be with you the whole wedding I promise."

"How is that comforting?" Karin said earning a death glare from her brother.

"It's okay. Now I have a big strawberry to protect me."

"Whaddya call me midget?" This continued for a good ten minutes before everyone was laughing.

"Oh I almost forgot! You guys are all invited to the wedding!" I blurted.

Isshin started (fake) crying and got up. "Oh sweet Rukia! You didn't tell us you were engaged to my wonderful son!" He said sobbing.

"Oi! Old man it's Momo and Toshiro's wedding!" He yelled standing up. "Baka! Get off her!" He yelled punching his dad in the face.

"Do they always fight?" I asked. It seemed so familiar to me.

"Yea… unfortunately." Yuzu said with a small smile.

"Stop fighting in front of Rukia! You bakas!" Karin yelled causing the men to stop fighting instantly.

"Yuzu, your family is amazing." Kira said lovingly.

"Thanks Kira." she muttered blushing.

After everyone calmed down we started talking about the wedding. Too soon lunch was over. "Bye everyone!" Yachiru said running out the door.

"Lunch was amazing!" I yelled waving. They were nice people.

"Did my family embarrass you too much?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"No. They were great. Now we go shopping!" I said brightly.

Ichigo freaked. "Whaddya mean shopping?"

"I mean we as in you me and Yachiru go shopping! You two didn't bring any formal for dinner." I said hopping in the passenger seat. He muttered something under his breath then drove to the mall.

After an hour and a half of shopping the found something. A black semi-formal suit with a black tie and white-shirt for Ichigo. And a white long-sleeved button down shirt for Yachiru with a black skirt and black Mary-Janes.

"It's amazing Mommy!" Yachiru yelled hugging her mom.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's get your dad to stop being such a grump." I said. Oh God I'm starting to sound like Hisana.

Ichigo gave me a questioning look and mouthed "grump" but got in the car. My eyes shot daggers all the way to Aito's Sushi Bar.

"Aito has amazing sushi. But it's so damn formal!" I said grabbing Ichigo's hand. Something was wrong and I needed support.

He picked up Yachiru and walked inside. There, sitting in a large round booth was Kuchiki Hisana and Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hello Nii-sama. Hello Hisana." I said politely. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo and his adopted daughter Kurosaki Yachiru."

Byakuya shook Ichigo's hand and asked, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor at Karakura Hospital." He said stonily. _Was this the business side of Ichigo,_ I wondered not seeing a hint of the carefree Ichigo he usually.

"That's a nice occupation. I'm head of Kuchiki Enterprise." Byakuya said in an emotionless tone. We all ordered our favorite sushi. Then I felt it. I pressure building up in my head.

"Argh!" I yelled clutching my head. I searched for something no someone to make it better. "I-Ichigo…"

"Rukia. Whatever happens I'm right here." he muttered picking up. Blackness took over me but Ichigo in a black suit wasn't holding me. This man was in black-clad robes. Or was my imagination acting up?

_A/N: Okay people I'll try updating sooner. Key word try! Thanks reviewers! Have you read my GinRan story! My (over-emotional) friend cried. It's not that good but I love that couple. The story picks up from here I promise. Luvv ya, Danii!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rukia's Dream**_

_A/N: DON'T KILL ME! Sorry I took like 2 months! I feel all bad and stuff. My sister in 8__th__ grade is helping write this chapter. Why? Because other wise this chapter wouldn't have been out until the end of October! School has been crazy. Yes this is when __some__ parts of the dreams get figured out. Now I shall shut up and get to the story!_

_Chapter 5 Wait… SHINIGAMI!?_

_Previous: "Rukia. Whatever happens I'm right here." he muttered picking up. Blackness took over me but Ichigo in a black suit wasn't holding me. This man was in black-clad robes. Or was my imagination acting up?_

"Ugh…" Rukia groaned looking around. She was propped up against a wall and she had a major headache. Something had happened.

_**ROOAARRR!!**_

Correction something was happening.

Rukia struggled to get up and she heard her brother's voice, "Where is she?"

"Down there! I'll get here Byakuya just finish up here." That was definitely Ichigo. She made a split second decision. She slumped back against the wall and decided to act unconscious.

"Good she isn't-" Ichigo was cut off by a certain girl jumping up.

"What is going on? Why are you dressed like that? Why am I in an alley? What is my brother finishing up?" she hissed in one breath.

Fear flashed through Ichigo's eyes and he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small can. Rukia acted on impulse. She kicked the can away from his hand. "Oi! Midget! What the hell was that for?"

"Answer my questions!" she hissed. She had no intentions of her brother hearing this conversation.

Ichigo muttered something about 'midgets kicking too hard' and said, "I'll tell you when we get home." Rukia was about to protest but his gaze flashed to her brother. "Act unconscious. And whatever you do, do NOT tell anyone about this!" he hissed picking her up bridal style.

Rukia fought the urge to blush and went limp in his arms.

"Did she see anything?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked in a cold tone.

"Not at all. If she did we have a memory modifier." Ichigo said stealing a glance at her.

"Tell her she tripped on the way to the restroom and hit her head quite hard."

Ichigo nodded and sped off to get Yachiru. He personally thought that idea was stupid but who could question the _Great Captain Kuchiki. _

"You can quit. Your brother is gone." Ichigo said putting her down gently. He then muttered something under his breath and was in a suit.

"How'd you do that?" Rukia asked amazed.

"Nothing much. Gigais are a lot more effective." he said picking up the sleeping girl.

Rukia just stared back jaw slightly agape. She just stood there.

_Hello, how was it? _an eerie voice wrung through out her head.

_**What the hell are you talking about? **_(A/N: _**Rukia, **__Voice_)

_You are so slow Ruki-chan!_

_**Shut the hell up and leave me alone!**_

_We used to be so close. You can't even remember my name. If I tell you, you can't hear it._

_**Shut up! SHUT UP!**_

_Carrot-top is getting worried! Bye-bye Ruki-chan! _it giggled throughout her head leaving her with a new sense of dread.

"Earth to Midget! Helooo?" Ichigo yelled waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hm?" Rukia asked.

"Stop zoning out. We need to talk." His whole aura reeking seriousness.

"Right. Can you answer one question now?"

Ichigo got in the car and gave Rukia a small nod. _I should probably erase her memories after I tell her… no she needs to know, _Ichigo thought with finality.

"What are you?" she said curiosity lacing her words.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Captain of Squad 5. My lieutenant is Hinamori Momo. Official death date August 5, 2007." he recited as if he said regularly.

"What? Death date? Do you mean my best friend Momo? The one marrying Toshiro Histugaya?" Rukia asked. She couldn't believe this. The one dream that was coming true was her worst nightmare.

" We will talk when we get home."

Rukia shut up. Yachiru was snoring lightly in the back. _Who else is in this, _she wondered. She kept silent the whole ride. Ichigo seemed to be arguing with himself.

"We're here. I'm putting Yachiru in her bed. We have all night to _talk._" his tone made it clear: Talk only, NO demonstrations.

"Okay. Kurosaki-taicho." Rukia mumbled. He said something about being a captain.

"Rukia… after this talk…" he sighed. "Just be careful okay?"

"O-okay." she stuttered. She sat on the couch with a million questions racing through her head. She didn't even her him come back.

"Rukia. I'm a shinigami. A lot of people in Karakura are." Ichigo started.

"What am I? What is nii-sama? Why can't you tell me more?" Rukia yelled. He was still hiding something.

"Rukia… you…" Ichigo mumbled and let his memories become words.

_Flashback:_

"_No! NO! NO!" Ichigo yelled gripping Zangetsu. _

"_I have to agree with carrot-top. We can't erase Rukia's memories." Renji muttered._

"_It's for her safety." Byakuya said with no emotion. _

"_You. You just got your wife back. I'm about to loose mine. But if its for her safety… I'll agree. May I leave head-captain?" Ichigo said in a cold voice._

_Everyone's jaw-dropped. Captain Kurosaki was giving up? Why the hell did he sound like Kuchiki-taicho when he said that?_

"_You may leave." Yammamoto said blankly._

"_Momo. We have work to attend to." _

"_H-hai Captain!" she stuttered shocked._

_Ichigo sighed. "Always so formal aren't you Momo-chan?" Ichigo said with a (fake) smirk._

_Rukia sat with her new husband. "So I won't remember? I won't remember us?" she said sadly._

_Ichigo nodded. "After Aizen is defeated will give you an antidote."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Aizen wants you. This potion seals reiatsu to a average human level and erases memories."_

"_I love you Ichigo. Even though I may forget it mentally. In my heart I'll always love you." _

"_I love you to midget." He got a whack on the head. _

_The next morning neither of them could utter goodbyes. She gave Ichigo a peck on the lips then left through the Senkai Gate._

_End flashback._

Ichigo sighed. Was his life really that corny?

"Ichigo… look at me. Do you love me?" Rukia choked out. That other Rukia was her.

"Yes, I love you Rukia. Before you interrupt you should hear the whole story." Ichigo said. Amber met violet.

"Continue please." Rukia mumbled letting her gaze drop.

Ichigo told the whole story from when they met to when they got married.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Rukia. I'm getting you a key made tomorrow. Bring your stuff over will you? We need to get ready for you moving in." Ichigo said smugly.

"Cocky Bastard! Whoever said I would agree to that!" Rukia answered blushing.

"Haha! Come on you know you want too!" Ichigo said laughing.

"Fine! Only for Yachiru! Wait last question what are Yachiru and Nel?"

"Yachiru and Nel got the same potion as you. All children in the Soul Society did. Though Nel is an Arrancar and Yachiru is a shinigami." Ichigo said getting serious.

"Oh! Catch me!" she yelled.

"Wait what?" Ichigo yelled as Rukia jumped from the couch.

Rukia laughed while she sent Ichigo tumbling into the ground. "Thank you."

"Anytime midget. Anytime." He picked her up and placed her on his bed.

"G'night berry head."

"Goodnight Shorty." Instead of trying to avoid each other that night, they slept in each other's arms.

_A/N: Again sorry for the delay. Now you know the whole secret. Working on next chapter. Do you have anyone who could date Karin? If you put Histugaya I will just ignore you. Any couples I should add. Oh yea. I'm posting this IchiMomo fic. My friend begged me to do that. Please please please REVIEW! It makes me know someone is reading my crappiness. Thanks to my reviewers. _

_Love ya'll Danii_


	6. No Yachichan!

**_Rukia's Dream_**

_A/N: Thank you reviewers! You made me so happy. Anyway in a chapter soon to come there will be a lemon. This is a necessary lemon for the rest of the story. This chapter has slight humor in in it but barely any IchiRuki. Just Nel and Yachiru messing with Shiro-chan and Momo-chan! Oh yea conversation with Bleach characters at the end yay!!_

_Chapter 6 No Yachi-chan!!_

(_Rukia_, _**voice**__)_

_**Have you been sleeping well Ruki-chan?**_

_You're here! How can I sleep well? _Rukia thought exasperated.

_**Tut, tut. So mean. You know about me, but you don't know me. You don't fear me, you just fear the unknown. Who am I?** _It giggled and Rukia shivered.

_What's with the riddle? Just tell me who you are!_

The sound of wind was the only thing Rukia heard. Her eyes snapped open as her nightmare ended.

"Good morning midget." Ichigo smirked.

"Good morning strawberry." Ichigo gave a light chuckle. He hugged her close to his body as if to savor the moment. Rukia went off on a limb and kissed him. With wide eyes he kissed back.

Rukia broke it with a smirk. "How long did you wait to do that?"

"Too long." he muttered in a daze. This was the perfect chance for Rukia to ask the question.

"Ichigo. Where's my ring?" she purred.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and gave her a smug look. "Trick failed. You are not getting the ring."

Rukia pouted and stuttered out, "B-but! We are married! I need-"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Please-"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Daddy! Your pager is buzzing!" Yachiru's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Coming." Ichigo and Rukia dashed downstairs. There was an emergency and Ichigo and Rukia needed to help out.

"Yachiru, Daddy and Mommy have to work. You can play with Nel another day." Rukia said calmly. Yachiru's eyes became tearful and sad. The look broke Rukia's heart but the situation was bad.

"O-okay." she muttered before walking away.

_Bring!!_

"Hello… Yeah!… Both of you?… That works great! 10 minutes? … okay see you then… yeah bye!" Ichigo said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Yachiru! Nel can come over Auntie Hinamori and Uncle Histugaya are coming over!" Ichigo yelled.

"Toshiro a babysitter (A/N: Lol!)?" Rukia said laughing.

"Momo volunteered and I could hear Toshiro yelling in the background. Nel and Yachiru are going to have fun with those two."

Ichigo and Rukia got ready to work while Yachiru waited for her aunt, uncle, and friend to arrive. She put on a pink T-shirt with chappy on it and some jeans.

_Ding-dong!!_

"Coming." Ichigo muttered tying a tie. How he hated those things.

"Hey Senna, Nel. Come on in." He went back to fixing his tie that was now way crooked. Senna went to help only to find a cold glare from Rukia. She smirked and fixed Ichigo's tie anyway. "Thanks." he muttered before rushing off. His briefcase was upstairs.

"Hurry up Ichigo! Emergencies don't stitch themselves up you know!" she yelled tapping her foot impatiently. Ichigo came running down the stairs as Momo and Toshiro walked in.

"Hey Kurosaki-taich… I mean Kurosaki- kun!" Momo yelled blushing. Toshiro gave her a look saying, 'You idiot you almost gave it away.'

"Hey Momo-chan! Hey Histugaya-san!" Rukia yelled brightly.

"Hey. Um food is in fridge. Call the hospital in case-" Rukia covered his mouth and waved to the couple. Senna, Rukia, and Ichigo left.

"I'm Neliel Tu! Call me Nel. I'm Yachi-chan's friend. We are gonna have a lot of fun!" she said in one breath. Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy while Momo gave her the 'she's so adorable' look.

"Hina-chan! Histugaya-kun! Nel-chan!" she yelled flying down the stairs. She jumped up and landed on Histugaya's shoulder. "I like your hair! It's pretty."

A vein popped on his head. Did some kid just call his hair… pretty? "What?!" he yelled angrily. Why did he agree with his child loving fiancée to baby-sit?

"She said your hair is pretty. Can we style it?" Nel asked now also on his shoulder.

"No."

"Pwease."

"Yeah please!" Yachiru said drawing out the 'ease.'

"No." he knew if he looked in their eyes he would break so he kept his eyes shut.

"Shiro-chan please?" Oh no! Not Momo too!

"Fine." he growled as the three girls bounced happily. Toshiro and Momo were completely different but they still loved each other.

D

"I bet when we get home Toshiro will hate us."

"Definitely." Rukia agreed.

D

"Yachi-chan! Don't-"

"Momo why is my hair wet?!" he growled. Suddenly the room got really cold. Nel and Yachiru looked at each other then ran towards the phone.

"Histu-chan if you yell I am calling daddy. I'll ask him to put on his black robes!" Yachiru yelled and Nel nodded. Histugaya growled but nodded. He had no desire to face a pissed off Ichigo.

"What is in my hair?" he asked again through clenched teeth.

"Umm… just some food coloring… nothing we can't fix!" she muttered but yelled the last phrase.

Toshiro looked on the verge over exploding. He was seeing red and two little girls. He growled. "What does it look like?"

"Umm red, blue, yellow green, and purple. It's cute!" Momo said in an attempt to cheer him up.

All he saw was red and an image of Ichigo in bankai. "Momo. I'm going to wash up. Please clean up." he said walking off.

"Histu-chan isn't happy." Nel said with a sad look. Yachiru nodded and started picking up combs and brushes.

"Shiro-chan will get over it. He's a big boy." Momo said with a small smile.

D

"The emergencies over do you want to go back?" Rukia asked.

"Um… no! How 'bout we have a date?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

_I so scored, _Rukia thought. "Sure." She got to go on a date with Captain Shinigami.

D

"See Shiro-chan! You can't see through the hat!" Momo said happily.

Toshiro growled but kept walking. He had demanded they go to the park. He needed to meditate and calm the hell down! He sighed. He was definitely not calm.

"Nel and Yachi-chan! Don't go where me and Toshi-chan can't see you!" Momo yelled after the giggling girls.

"They are demon children!" Toshiro hissed.

"They are not! They are cute little girls!" she said defending their honor.

"Momo, I love you but you are completely and utterly insane if you think those two are CUTE!" he yelled.

Momo started (fake) crying. Toshiro gasped and started cursing he had just called his fiancée insane. Yeah, he was a real genius.

"Why'd you make Momo-chan cry?" Yachiru yelled.

"Yeah why'd you do that you big meanie?" Nel hissed stomping up to him.

"Thank you for caring Nel-chan. You too Yachi-chan. You are so sweet!" Momo said hugging Yachiru. Nel jumped on Histugaya's head and started biting him.

"Argh! Get off!" he yelled running around.

D

Ichigo watched the scene before him. "Go first." He hissed at Rukia.

"Hell no! Toshiro will kill me!"

"Let's um go to another park." he stuttered.

"Yeah…" Rukia and Ichigo slowly walked to the car hoping they didn't get spotted.

D

The little attack ended with Toshiro in a pond with his hat off. A little kid calling him 'funny clown guy.' And Momo laughing while apologizing.

"Aww but Shiro-chan!" Momo said jogging to keep up with his pace.

"I refuse to apologize to you or the demons!" Dumbass move on his part. It was after all three against one.

"Please!" Momo said with a face that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Happy now!" he yelled.

"Yes extremely!" she purred. She kissed him on the lips while Yachiru and Nel cheered. Toshiro kissed back with such heat he thought his clothes were dry.

They finished walking home and waited for Ichigo and Rukia to come home. Senna came first.

"Did you have fun Nel?" Senna asked her daughter with a smile.

Nel nodded and waved goodbye to her friend and Momo. She glared at Histugaya before leaving.

"Bye demon…" he muttered under his breath. Momo elbowed him in the stomach causing him to cough.

"How was it?" Ichigo asked smirking.

"Terrible." Toshiro said.

"Wonderful." Momo said at the same time smiling. "Can we baby-sit again sometime?"

"Anytime Momo. Thanks again for coming over on such short notice." Rukia said carefully avoiding Toshiro's gaze.

Toshiro was absolutely shocked. Suddenly everyone but Yachiru shouted, "NO YACHI-CHAN!!"

_Splat!!_

"Gah!!" Toshiro yelled. He had cake on his face.

"Oops! Sorry Histugaya-kun! I meant to pass it to you. So so-we!" she said tears in her eyes.

Everyone stared at Toshiro like he might explode. To everyone's surprise he hugs Yachiru and starts laughing. "I had fun today." he said. He then whispered so only Yachiru could hear, "Next time we'll mess with Momo-chan. Okay?"

Yachiru nodded with a big grin plastered on her face. "Ready Momo?"

Momo nodded and smiled at everyone as she left.

Ichigo and Rukia started laughing as soon as the door was closed. Today, had been fun.

_A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you liked it! This chapter was fun to make. Now we talk with some people._

_Shiro: Change my name to Histugaya, Danii._

_Me: No I like Shiro._

_Shiro: Change it this instant!_

_Me: Okay okay! (smirks)_

_Momo's Shiro: NO!!_

_Momo: It's cute!_

_Momo's Shiro: (glares)_

_Momo: Danii! He is being mean!_

_Me: (Takes out keyboard.)_

_Momo's Shiro: Like that will do any good! (laughs)_

_Me: Oh.. It does wonders._

_Momo's Shiro: (rolls eyes) Danii is the best! No why did that come out! She is pretty! Stop! (giggles like Momo) (faints)_

_Momo: Will he be ok?_

_Me: Yeah. I better be gone by then. Bye Momo-chan! (runs away fast)_

_Momo: Bye Danii-chan. Oops she forgot to remind you guys to review PLEASE!! ( makes face that Shiro can't say no to)_


	7. It's my wedding day!

_**Rukia's Dream**_

_A/N: Hey readers! Thank you reviewers! Last chapter was hilarious! Its been a few months since last Sorry for torturing you Ruki-chan. Next chappy here we go:_

_Chapter 7 Ahhhh! It's my wedding day!_

_(__**Rukia, **__voice)_

_**GO AWAY! **_

_This is needed, it is… my apology._

_**You can apologize by leaving and never coming BACK!**_

Without an answer Rukia started falling. Right before she met up with the ground she slowed to a stop. She stared straight ahead. In front of her was the young Rukia. She was in a white kimono and was staring at an intricate wedding gown.

_It had light pink flowers flowing up its right sides. It would fit perfectly on her tiny frame. She turned around suddenly. Rukia thought she had been seen, but the girl turned around and walked right through her._

"_Hinamori, Rangiku-san! Thank you for helping me get ready!"_

"_Don't worry! I just can't believe are baby Ruki-chan is getting married!" Rangiku fake sobbed holding the tiny girl._

"_Mastumoto! Where is Ichigo's tux? You did order it right?" Histugaya's voice rang out causing Rangiku to freeze._

"_Was I s-supposed to order that?" she said giggling._

_There was a thud and everyone turned. Rangiku was pinned by Rukia who was now yelling, "I hate you! Where is my fiancée's tux? You are ruining my wedding!" she yelled shaking the stunned blonde._

"_Rukia calm down! I have a plan!" Momo said pulling her friend off of the larger woman._

Rukia feels weird watching her wedding day without actually remembering any of it. She feels like she is falling again. This time she lands in front of Ichigo.

"_What the hell do you mean I don't have a tux?" Ichigo bellowed shaking._

"_Rangiku didn't order it but don't worry we have a back up plan." Toshiro said calmly._

"_Yeah we totally have tuxes lying around." Ichigo muttered with a roll of his eyes._

"_A Shinto-style wedding. With a few adjustments. Such as no outfit changes and a few Shinigami twist." Histugaya said ending with a smirk._

"_One problem: I NEED A MONTSUKI HAORI HAKAMA!" Ichigo yelled._

"_That's where the Shinigami twist come in. Am I right?" Hisagi said nodding in Ichigo's direction._

_Toshiro nodded and glared at Ichigo. "Mess this up Rukia is unhappy which means Momo is unhappy which means you meet my bankai." With that said the short white haired captain left. Leaving behind a stunned Ichigo._

Rukia couldn't believe it she was seeing her wedding. She embraced the feeling of free fall wondering how her wedding would turn out.

_Rukia walked down the aisle in a white kimono that was tight fitting. Running down the right side were light violet flowers. She wore a light violet over robe that was so light if you didn't look closely it would look white also. She walked at a graceful pace that kept all eyes on her. As she stopped at Ichigo her over robe fell of her shoulders reveling her bare shoulder. She looked up and smiled._

_Ichigo wore a black kimono similar to his bankai garbs, except the bottom wasn't jagged and cut. Instead of white bandages he had a white under robe on. He looked down and blushed slightly at the smile. _

_**Thank you, **_Rukia thought.

_Never forget Kurosaki Rukia… _the voice said before fading into dark. She was no longer afraid of the whisper of a voice that commonly scared her. She was amazed at how much wisdom the voice seemed to hold now that it was no longer taunting and teasing her.

She woke in the arms of her husband. She kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open.

"G'morning." he muttered sitting up. "Why are we up early on a Saturday?" he mumbled his legs swinging to the other side of the bed.

Rukia chuckled as he stumbled around cursing because a stubbed toe. "Momo and Toshiro's wedding is tomorrow! We have to help with preparations today."

"Why did they choose a Western-style wedding? I hate tuxes." Ichigo groaned going through the closet.

Rukia ran off to the shower as Ichigo screamed, "No way in hell midget! You take to long and I never have hot water!"

"Too bad Berry-head!" Rukia yelled slamming the bathroom door. She giggled at his use of profane words. She took a long shower just to annoy him.

When she came out Yachiru dashed in the shower cutting the carrot-top off. This caused Rukia to go into a hysterical fit of laughter at the look on Ichigo's face. He growled and went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Hey I need to get dressed! I'll catch a cold!" Rukia yelled banging on the door.

"And I need a shower! Deal with it!" Ichigo smirked.

"Stop smirking! You know what carrot-top? I'm coming in there whether you like it or not!" she yelled kicking the door.

"Don't call me a carrot-top! You damnable midget!" he yelled bracing his door.

"I'm not a midget! Fool!"

"Fine! Shut up dwarf!"

"Damn strawberry!"

"Tiny blueberry!"

"Stupid substitute!"

"Crazy shinigami!" Ichigo snatching open his door.

As Rukia sent a flying kick at the door, it flies open. She screams and can't stop herself from flying into the room. She lands next to a smug looking Ichigo.

She turns beet red and glares evilly at him. "You are hilarious." He says kissing her on the lips. He then walks out of the room and into the steamy shower.

Rukia looks down. Her towel went very far up with that kick. _No wonder he no longer cared about not getting a hot shower,_ she thought.

D

"What if my dress doesn't fit? What if we are attacked? What if no one shoes up? What is Toshiro leaves me mid-wedding? What if-" Momo's rant was cut off by Rukia's hand flying to her mouth.

"You're wedding will be fine. All that matters is if my butt looks big in this dress?" she said laughing at the end. Every girl in the hotel room started laughing including Momo.

"I'm here! Sorry for being late! The line for sake was ridiculous!" Matsumoto Rangiku hollered, dancing in the room.

"You brought sake? Nel and Yachiru are here!?" Nanao said with a shake of her head. "You're just like Kyoraku."

Rangiku laughed happily. "We won't give them any!"

"I'm not drinking tonight." Rukia said firmly. She really thought no one should be drinking with all the things that needed to be attended to.

"Same here." Nemu whispered in a small voice.

"You two need to lighten up! What's a wedding day without a good hangover?" Rangiku said. As an after thought she added, "Though, I think immune to alcohol now."

Rukia sweat dropped. She had such weird friends. Then she heard a scream and, "Momo fainted!"

Momo lay on the ground eyes closed and limp. Rukia sighed that was the fifth timed the girl had fainted. She had weird friends indeed.

D

Ichigo groaned recalling Rukia's words on how to handle the white haired captain, "Don't annoy him! He's tense as it is! Do NOT ruin this wedding, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He had no idea that meant letting Toshiro use him as a punching, kicking, and slapping bag!

"Shiro! Dude stop attacking Kurosaki!" Hisagi Shuuhei yelled from across the room.

"Momo fainted again! Rangiku brought sake to the hotel room! AND I've seen about fifteen hollows today!" he yelled yet again aiming a kick at the pissed off strawberry.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he blocked the kick with an evil glint in his eyes. "Stop it now… Shiro-chan." Ichigo smirked at his look of absolute terror.

"How… what… where did your hear that name? A little childish don't you think." he said backing away slowly.

"Oh, well Hinamori always calls you that. I just thought-" he was cut off by Shiro tackling him to the ground and covering his mouth.

Every guy there, Renji, Hisagi, Kira and more burst out laughing. "Shiro-chan! Hinamori calls you Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro turned bright red and glared at Ichigo. He then shouted, "Doesn't Rukia call you Berry-chan?"

Ichigo flat out fainted. Everyone laughed at the unconscious man. Today, had been too fun.

D

Momo watched as sake sloshed back and forth in the jug. She got up to rest while Rangiku babbled on about nonsense. She went into the children's rooms to see if they were asleep or not.

She smiled at the sight of Yachiru sleeping on Rukia and Nel holding her hand. She jumped slightly at Nemu's voice.

"Excuse me Momo." she whispered even softer than usual.

"Sorry. How long have they been sleep?" Momo muttered walking inside.

"I have no idea. I woke up to find them asleep."

"Oh."

"She says _his _name a lot."

"I think she knows about Shinigami and Hollows but she doesn't know the war is almost here."

"Ichigo would never talk about the war. He's one of the most people likely to die." Nemu muttered sadly. She always tried to speak the truth even if it hurt her inside. Everyone loved the short-tempered captain and admired his strength. No one _wanted _him to die but he wanted to kill Aizen personally. And that was not an easy feat.

Rukia wanted them to leave. She wanted them to take back those cruel words of truth. She listened to them talk not allowing them to know she was awake. She felt tears starting to well up but she begged them not to fall. If Ichigo died she would murder the killer then herself. She prayed to Kami that Ichigo would live and that she could fight.

D

Rukia awoke feeling numb. She decided to ignore the feeling and help her friend with the wedding. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She collapsed to the floor in silent sobs. All of this could be taken away from her in a moment and she was helpless.

She took and washed her face walking out with a fake smile on her face. "Momo! You're getting married today!" she shouted running to her friend.

Momo paled and yelled, "Ahhhh! It's my wedding day!"

D

To say the Shiro and Ichigo were pissed at each other was an understatement. Ichigo didn't like his suit and blamed Toshiro. Toshiro in turn didn't like Ichigo's attitude. They smiled and joked though. Ichigo and Toshiro smiling someone signed a death wish by bankai.

"Ichigo can you pass me that?" Toshiro asked still grinning.

"Sure. Here you go." Ichigo said giving him diamond ring.

"Those two are scary." Renji muttered to Hisagi who just nodded.

"Who's going to snap first? I say Ichigo."

"No way Histugaya is going to burst. Either way lets be ready when they do." Renji said staring at the guys who were now laughing at some unknown joke.

"Dude, I hope he doesn't burst at the wedding." Shuuhei said standing up. Renji muttered his agreement and then smirked when he heard, "Ichigo you fucking idiot! You never told me I was getting married today!"

D

Ichigo fidgeted on the inside but gawked like an idiot at Rukia on the inside. She wore a light blue dress and her hair was up in a bun. The dress went past her ankles covering her feet. She walked with such grace he almost forgot this wasn't his wedding. Almost. He looked over at Momo and was very glad to see his lieutenant smile.

Momo's white dress's train was so long Rukia, Rangiku, Nemu, and Nanao walked on either side of it even though Momo had almost reached the steps.

Ichigo sent a half smile at Rukia. She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. Or had he just imagined that?

D

The wedding was amazing and Rukia was happy to be going back home with Yachiru and Ichigo.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm fine. Just tired." she proved her statement with a yawn.

Ichigo smirked but remained silent the rest of the ride. Rukia was thinking of her life right now and how much it would change when this war came. She looked in the back at the sleeping form of Yachiru.

The car stopped and Rukia stared at Ichigo and back at Ichigo. She knew what she wanted more than anything.

She was now determined to get it. She purposefully dropped her purse and bent over to get it. Her skirt rose way up and Ichigo couldn't help but stare. "I'll put Yachiru to bed then meet you in the _bedroom._"

Ichigo nodded not knowing or not caring if he was being seduced. Rukia picked up the sleeping girl and carried her upstairs. She tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead.

_At a moments notice… all gone,_ with those thoughts in mind she put on her most seductive smile and walked into Ichigo's bedroom.

_**LEMON…LEMON…LEMON**_

Ichigo gulped when Rukia opened. The door he felt himself get hard and blushed. "Ichigo…" she murmured getting on the bed. She crawled over to Ichigo who was currently playing with his tie. "Need help?"

He could only nod not trusting his mouth. Cool hands wrapped around his neck and suddenly he was in a lip lock. Passion and heat and he couldn't stop his hands from sliding up her shirt.

"Are ready for this? Are you sure?" he murmured kissing her neckline.

Rukia nodded watching him unbutton his shirt. He was quite muscular but not overly demeaning. She stared hungrily at his chest and she followed the trail down…

Suddenly her shirt was being hoisted up over her head by a smirking Ichigo. She wanted to be his and to be his alone.

Lips crashed and sparks flew. They had heated and passionate sex completely unprotected.

"I love you." Ichigo murmured laying down next to Rukia.

"I love you too. I never truly forgot." then Rukia fell asleep.

Ichigo smiled he remembered how he acted. He acted like he did before meeting Rukia always scowling and being mean. Then he saw her in that elevator and happiness swelled inside of him. He gently kissed Rukia's forehead and went to sleep.

Both slept happily neither knew what dangers waited for them in the morning…

_A/N: I won't make you wait too long! (hopefully) Did you like it? More reviews I move quicker. Next chapter is start main story. At first this was going to be the last part in the first book but I decided to make one book instead. _

_Rukia: What dangers?_

_Me: Sorry don't want to spoil anything!_

_Rukia: Who is the voice in my head?_

_Me: You will know in time._

_Rukia: Whatever read and review guys I want to know what happens next don't you??_


	8. What the War Brings

_**Rukia's Dream**_

_A/N: This is the last chapter of part 1! It will all be under the same story but there is going to be a introduction header into part two. Who can Karin date? If you don't answer I'm making an OC who you may hate him or love him. Here we go:_

Chapter 8 What the War brings…

Rukia and Ichigo woke up to a loud bang. Ichigo abandoned his gigai and dashedto where he heard the noise. Rukia ran after him and stared in shock at what she saw. A Hollow had its slimy tentacle rapped around Yachiru and there was a gaping hole.

"Yachi-chan!" Rukia yelled running to the girl. This couldn't be happening not now.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo yelled. He took out Zangetsu and slashed at the Hollow's tentacles. Yachiru plummeted to the ground.

Rukia gasped and ran as fast as she could to the falling girl. She jumped through the wall and caught the unconscious girl. She rolled out the shock when she landed, clutching the girl to her chest.

"Rukia! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm- AHHH!" Rukia yelled backing away from a scary looking Arrancar. Ichigo and the Arrancar immediately engaged in a bloody fight. Though Ichigo only got a small gash on his forearm.

Suddenly Momo appeared with a girl Rukia had never seen before. "Captain Kurosaki! Requesting to dispatch Squad Five!" Momo yelled as Ichigo finished off the beast.

"Request granted. Niamori-san order evacuations. I'm going to meet up with the other captains. Niamori, get Yachiru and Rukia to safety immediately." Then Ichigo left.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked but Momo had already left. "Niamori, right? What. Is. Going. On?"

Niamori looked absolutely terrified. Her brown hair fell around her childish face. She wore typical Shinigami garbs with no outstanding differences. She shook slightly and started speaking in a slightly squeaky voice, "Kuchiki-fukutaicho! The Winter War we believe it is starting. We must get to safety."

"Fukutaicho?" Rukia asked setting Yachiru down. The girl nodded. To Rukia's disappointment when she stood up Niamori was taller than her. "I'll drive. You sit next to me and give directions. I request to pick up Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki."

Niamori nodded and then Senna came carrying Nel. "Take Nel, Kuchiki." Then she was gone.

"Alright Nia-san! Let's go." Rukia hopped into the driver's seat. She didn't want to break down in front of these people so she chose to act kind and polite instead. Driving by she focused on the road instead of the increasing numbers of Hollows and Shinigamis.

"Shinigami!? Why didn't you tell me? Can I become one?" Yuzu shouted clinging to Kira. "Kira-kun don't leave me. Don't ask me to leave! What if you don't come back!"

"Please, get to safety Yuzu." He kissed her with such passion in their movements Rukia felt jealous. "I love you." Then he was gone. Yuzu collapsed into a fit of tears and all pangs of jealously left Rukia's heart. She ran over to Yuzu and in less than a second she was hugging the girl.

"Shh! Don't cry Yuzu. Kira, Ichigo, Renji, Nii-sama, everyone is coming back! Aizen will be defeated and- Oh! No more tears! They'll come back." Rukia was trying hard not to break down herself.

Then suddenly she wondered how Tatsuki would feel. She was pregnant after all( A/N: weren't expecting that now where you? Don't worry the father is definitely Renji). She would go see Tatsuki next. How could she possibly handle this? Why was the war doing this to them?

"Rukia…" Rukia knew that voice. She thought she wouldn't hear that voice for months. She turned around afraid her mind was playing a cruel sick joke on her.

"Ichigo! Oh God! Is this a false alarm? Please tell me you are not going to war?" The word war dropped like a stone rippling in water. Arms wrapped around her and he looked her straight in the eyes.

He muttered something and Rukia went limp in his arms. He gave a sad sigh before ordering everyone in the car. Yuzu, Karin, and Niamori(holding unconscious Rukia) got in the car. "Pick up Tatsuki. Get to the airport, then report back to me. That's an _order._" Niamori nodded. Her captain wasn't the serious type and he meant business when he did.

"Wait! Ichi-nii! What did you do to Rukia-nee?" Yuzu asked.

"When she wakes up her memories will have returned." he said staring at everyone in the car. He had learned to treat Yachiru like a child and right now she was scared. "Goodbye. Let's go old man." Then he was gone.

xoDxo

Rukia woke up… refreshed. She remembered everything but she still felt human. She had the memories of a Shinigami but she couldn't be one. She wouldn't be able to fight. _Wait a second… where am I?_ she thought looking around. She was in a room with a another bed.

"Oh you're awake!" Tatsuki said walking in(she wasn't big yet… like 2 months).

"Tatsuki. Why? Why aren't they letting me fight? What if Ichigo gets hurt? I can't protect that… that… that baka!" Rukia said trying(and failing) and not sobbing.

"Ruki-chan. Ichigo would only do what's best for you. Even if it hurts _him_."

Tatsuki said.

"But Tatsuki-chan. He should be here with me! I would never hurt him. I love him!" Rukia yelled.

"That's good because if you do _anything _to hurt Ichigo. I will personally make you regret it." Then Tatsuki left. Rukia mulled over her words. Tatsuki and Ichigo had been friends for years and she was suddenly glad Ichigo had someone to protect him whenever she couldn't.

She did nothing for about a week before making her decision.

"Thank you." She said to no one in particular. "Thank you Tatsuki for befriending and protecting Ichigo. Thank you Renji for always listening to me. Thank you my Nii-sama and Hisana-nee for taking me into your hearts. Thank you everyone for loving me. And thank you Ichigo for saving me countless times and always thinking of me. Goodbye." Rukia said before grabbing a coat and leaving. She caught a taxi fairly quickly.

"Where to?" The taxi driver said with an odd accent.

"Take me far away. Very far away." She muttered leaning back. She imagined being a Shinigami with Ichigo again. She imagined having kids of her own and that made her chest ache. Yachiru would wake up to no mommy or daddy. But Rukia couldn't go back, she was running away like the coward she really was. She was glad no one noticed she was slowly become a Shinigami again. Without her memories suppressed she was slowly unlocking her true nature. Only she seemed to have notice the change in her reaistu.

xoDxo

"Did you unlock Kuchiki-san's memories?" Yammamoto asked.

"Hai, I have." Ichigo said nodding.

"What are the attack plans?" Yammamoto asked looking act the captains and lieutenants.

Ichigo cast a sideways glance at Momo who gave a quick jerk of her head. "Squad 5 will attack from the front. This will prove odd because we besides Squad 11 have some of the strongest fighters. I think captains should fight even if Aizen doesn't outright attack us."

"Aizen is no fool Ichigo! He will go for anyone but _you_." Yammamoto said raising his voice.

"Sir, let me finish. We will run into battle heading for the first line but we will veer left and at the last possible moment separate. Then we'll tank out two flanks with just my Squad." Ichigo finished.

"Do you agree with this plan Hinamori-fukutaicho. You can override your captain's decision." Byakuya asked the girl.

"I agree with this plan. I can lead the other half of the squad with Niamori-san." Momo said not breaking the older Kuchiki's gaze.

"This will work. Momo and Ichigo assemble your squad. Madarame-taicho get your squad ready! You are taking the back flanks! You! Get 4th Squad down here now! Go! Go! GO!" Yammamoto yelled slamming his staff against the ground. There was a flurry of motion and Momo spared her captain one last glance before leaving.

Ichigo left and got his fighters ready. Niamori was barking out orders instead of stuttering for once.

"Captain permission to assemble are two groups." Momo asked stiffly. Ichigo nodded and Momo ran off. _Damn you Aizen,_ Ichigo thought darkly.

"Good Shinji you're here. Is everyone else here?" Ichigo asked noticing the blonde.

"Yeah, _Captain._" Hirako Shinji laughing. Ichigo barely stayed calm. He had the Vizards, good Arrancars, and humans under his command.

"You will be split up between Momo and I. You, Love, Kensei, and Mashiro with Momo. The rest with me. You have ten minutes." Ichigo said walking off.

"Ichigo I'm going with Unohana-taicho!" Orihime yelled as he walked by. He nodded and she dashed off.

"Stupid Shinigami. I'm going with Momo. Chad is staying on your side. Oh, and the Hollow's reiastu is increasing be preferred to fight, _Captain._" Uryuu sneered. Ichigo growled and walked off. The only people who respected him were Shinigamis. Correction Shinigami that didn't know him personally.

"GO!" the words made him move quicker. The War had started.

xoDxo

Rukia hopped out the taxi and paid the man. "Thanks girly." He said snatching away the money. He drove off leaving a shocked Rukia. According to how much she owed him, she had underpaid him. _Oh Well,_ she thought walking into to the park. She sat on the swings and hummed. Suddenly the most beautiful sparrow landed at her feet.

"Hello there. I don't have any bread." she said smiling gently at the bird. The white sparrow looked up and started pecking the ground.

"Shirosuzume. That is what I'll call you." Rukia said bending down. She felt an odd pull to the oddly colored bird.

The bird twirped agreeing. It flew up and landed on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia laughed as it pecked her under her ear softly. The bird flew up and landed next to a black puddle.

"Shirosuzume… don't drink that it looks like bad water." Rukia said shaking her head. The bird gave her a questioning glance put hopped around the puddle anyway.

The bird hopped in and got covered by black water. The water was black but when Rukia touched the water it just felt like regular water. _Odd, _she thought smelling the water. It wasn't a diluted toxin either. It was just simply water.

The bird now dripping black water flew around Rukia until it was covering the setting sun with its tiny body.

Rukia saw two Shinigami one with wild orange hair tied up in a ponytail and another with tame black hair falling down his face.

"_Mom."_ _the two Shinigami said turning around._

Rukia was snapped out of her daze by a loud tweet. "Bye." she said as Shirosuzume. Flew away. Rukia went back to the swings and begged her brain to hold on to the image. _Someday, _she thought swinging again.

xoDxo

Ichigo fought hard. So far there plan had worked. The Hollows numbers were quickly depleting. Ichigo didn't have any major injuries and that was thanks to his Third Seat. All she did was fight next to him and keep him from getting wounded. Suddenly, he felt an all too familiar reiatsu. _Aizen, _he thought angrily.

"I'm going. Keep them in flanks Niamori." Ichigo said going up in the air.

_**9 Months Later…**_

Ichigo stared at Unohana. "Ichigo your awake. Good now get your ass up and leave. Rukia is having a baby!" Unohana practically shouted.

"What!?" Ichigo shouted sitting up way to quickly.

"You… Rukia… one magical night." Unohana mused as Ichigo ran around attempting to get pants on.

"Captain! Get in the damn car!" Momo yelled dragging him out of the room.

"Wait! Did I kill Aizen?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"Duh…!" Momo yelled hopping in the car. Before Ichigo could get in he was grabbed and pulled in roughly.

"Rukia wouldn't let me in until I got your ass there! Now Come On!" Renji shouted.

xoDxo

"Your doing great. Kuchiki-san, just-"

AHHHHH! Get this damn thing OUT!" Rukia yelled now squeezing Uryuu's hand. She had already gone through Byakuya, Kira, Isshin, Hisagi, Toshiro and some guy who walked into the wrong room's hand. Orihime was desperately trying to get her friend to calm down and stop breaking every male's hand.

_Ichigo where the hell are you?_ Everyone in that room thought. He had been off and on

consciousness for nine months!

xoDxo

"Wait, I was in a coma for nine months! Rukia is having a baby. Aizen is defeated. We won the war. And Momo is pregnant yet driving like a mad woman?" Ichigo asked staring at Renji as both of them help onto the seats for dear life.

"Hai." Renji said before Momo made a crazy turn that sent Renji's head crashing into the window.

9:00 p.m. it was now dark and raining. "Um… Momo you know with the rain and its dark maybe you should slow-"

"Shut up! I'm fine!" Momo yelled glaring at them through the rear view mirror. Ichigo shut up immediately. His lieutenant could be scary at times.

xoDxo

"Ichigo… where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked panting. "Is he okay?" Rukia said a little louder to drown out the rain.

"He is fine. Momo is driving him here." Orihime said gently.

"Wait Momo is driving?" Toshiro asked glaring at everyone.

xoDxo

"Finally! Now run hurry! Renji and I will be right behind you." she said panting under the weight of her pregnancy. "Renji! Damnit help me walk!" Momo then yelled at the red head.

"Hai." said rushing over to her.

Ichigo resisted to laugh at his Vice-Captain bossing Renji around.

He bolted up the stairs.

xoDxo

"Here comes the first one Rukia. Just push!" Orihime said.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Rukia hollered. The door opened up to reveal a panted and wet Ichigo.

"Yes?"

_**47 minutes late… 10:07 p.m.**_

"What do you want to name them?" Ichigo asked holding a girl with bright orange hair.

"Ichiro and Amaya." Rukia suggested weakly. Ichigo just nodded and handed the baby to a nurse on duty.

"Shit! I'm a father!" he yelled collapsing. Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "I did all the work you baka."

_A/N: How did you like it? I may rewrite this with Ichigo and Aizen's fight but I need to learn to write better fight scenes first. This chapter was fun to write. Please review I'm not putting next chapter up until I get up to 15 reviews total. Right now I have 11 I think three more. Who should Karin date?? _

_Shirosuzume- literally means white sparrow _

_Amaya- night rain_

_Ichiro- first born son_

_Where was Yachiru? Sleeping in the waiting area with Nel. Tell me what you thought. The rating went up for fight scenes that I am writing. These scenes will be as well written as I could manage. This part is just the beginning_

_xoxo Danii-chan_


	9. Amaya and Ichiro Ch 1

_**Rukia's Dream: Amaya and Ichiro**_

_A/N: The fist part was pretty badly written. I was really rushing to get it out there this part is going to be written way differently. So sorry for last chapters crappiness but I want my readers to experience the wonder of Kurosaki Amaya and Kurosaki Ichiro. I drew them and may post them later but my scanner is jacked up. Anyway here we go!!_

Chapter 9 Kids are a handful…

"Rukia! Where is Ichiro? He is not even one yet! Where the hell could he of crawled off too?" Ichigo yelled opening his closet door. As he bent down he felt a sharp pain on his head.

"Language!" Rukia hissed holding a nine month old Amaya. The baby girl her father's out of control orange hair and his amber eyes. But this girl had her mom's wide eyes and a stubborn attitude from both of her parents.

Ichiro was her polar opposite. The lost son was more like his uncle, Byakuya, than anything else. He couldn't walk yet but he was a major fast crawler (_"Because of my bankai!" Ichigo insisted. _) He liked looking at books and boy was this toddler strong. He could already get on his feet and punch someone. ( _"That's because our son is a born fighter!" Rukia stated proudly. _) He had black hair that fell straight down and his violet eyes usually showed boredom but if this kid chose to show an emotion you better hope he was happy.

"Ichiro! Crawl back to mommy right now! Amaya don't hit your father its not nice!" Rukia stated tiredly. "ICHIGO! Don't pick up Amaya like that!" Rukia shrieked seeing him hold her daughter upside down.

"What she likes it!" Ichigo said defiantly.

"Put her down! Blood is rushing to her head!"

"Fine! You hold her then we don't need another lost child!"

"Fine! Amaya crawl to mo-" Rukia started but her mouth hung open in shock at what she saw. Ichigo was stunned too. Their eight month old daughter was walking!

"Momma, dada! Ichi! Me get Ichi!" Amaya said running off on unsteady feet.

After Ichigo got over his moments of shock he shouted, "Amaya! Wait!" Then he and Rukia were running towards the direction of the speeding child. What they say put them into complete panic. There in front of them was an open Senkai Gate. "At least it's the Soul Society and not Hueco Mundo." Ichigo stated dumbly.

"Shut up! We need to get our children! Oh! What if they are in a bad part of Rukongai? What if they are in squad 11?" Rukia said panicking. Then a thought burst into her head. "Yachiru and Nel! They'll help us!" (A/n: everyone has memories back and have full powers).

"Right! I'll get Nel and Karin. She was planning on visiting Hisagi today anyway." Ichigo said a little bitter at the end. The guy was just so old for his baby sister to date.

"Ichigo, Rukia! Have you seen Aika?" Renji asked breathless.

"Nope sorry Renji! We have to find Amaya and Ichiro! Bye." she said dashing through the gate with Ichigo right behind her.

Renji sighed but continued searching his child was suffered from major objective vertigo. She was always running towards things like they were running away from here.

"Have you found her?" Tatsuki asked jogging up to him. Renji shook his head. Where was their Love Song now? Where was their Aika?

xoDxo

"Ichi-nii! I can't believe you lost both of you're kids! Without Rukia-nee you would be helpless!" Karin said smirking at her panting brother.

"Karin… shut up!" he said with a glare. Yachiru was on his back and Nel was holding his hand.

"Itchy! Let's find Itchy 1 and 2!" Yachiru said with determination.

"To the Soul Society!" Nel said with a mock serious face on. The girls stayed friends and Yachiru treated 'Itchy' like a father.

"To the Soul Society… why?" Kurosaki Isshin said stepping into the room.

Ichigo mumbled curses under his breath before he said, "Nothing. Lets go."

At the same time Karin said, "He lost his kids." Ichigo glared daggers at her smirking form.

"My son! How could you lose sweet Amaya and strong Ichiro!?" He then ran up to poster of Masaki yelling, "Masaki my love! Where have I gone wrong with our sweet boy-" he was cut off with a fist connecting with his jaw.

"Shut the hell up old man! Goodbye!" Ichigo huffed angrily and stormed out the room.

"Bye dad!" Karin called to her father dashing out the door. Part of her was genuinely for the young twins especially since one of them could walk.

"Damn it Rukia! I know okay! We'll find them! Yes I'll be sure to look for Renji's brat too." Ichigo growled into the phone before shutting it. Even though kid was both Tatsuki's and Renji's most people couldn't tell. The girl had bright red hair that she wore like her mother in spikes. Well more like Tatsuki cut her hair that way. Amaya could use a hair style like that instead of the messy pony tail it was currently in.

"Amaya! Ichiro! You better be okay when I find you two!" Ichigo mumbled going through the Senkai Gate.

xoDxo

"But Shiro-chan! Ruki-chan lost her babies! She must be so scared I must help her!" Momo said pleading.

"You are nine months pregnant. You are not running around the Soul Society looking for Kurosaki's children." Histugaya said with a tone of finality.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine, grumpy pants I hate you!" Momo said crying and running away. Toshiro almost screamed. How long were these mood swings going to last?

"Momo! Come back… Wait Momo? Momo where did you go?" Toshiro said glancing around. "Damn it! Momo!" _How does a pregnant lady move so fucking fast,_ he thought using shunpo to get around. Everyone was getting lost today weren't they?

xoDxo

Ichigo's day just went from bad to worse. He was now currently facing someone he knew had died. Personal experience. This guy should be dead not standing in front of him with a sword pointed at his chest.

"Kenny!" Yachiru cried happily.

Zaraki Kenpachi grunted for response and kept his eyes on Ichigo. "I'm back. I really need a good fight Unohana did a lot better then your stupid human techniques. The thing that died was a stupid gigai that couldn't drive. I was on a mission. I missed the whole damn war. So Captain you up for a fight?"

Ichigo shook his head and attempted to leave. "Too bad! I ain't takin' 'no' for an answer!" Zaraki growled swinging his sword.

"Look behind you Arrancar!" Ichigo yelled pointing. He then dashed off muttering curses. He was in hell. That was the only way to describe it. _Hell_.

xoDxo

"Nii-sama! Don't blame Ichigo! Ichiro is a very clever-" Rukia stated trying to defend her husband's case and get her brother to help them at the same time.

"Rukia, your children haven't even reached their first birthday and you think Ichiro is 'clever'." Byakuya stated monotonously.

"Byakuya Kuchiki! You will help my sister find her children!" Hisana yelled glaring at the said Kuchiki evilly.

Byakuya glared back then sighed. "I will help you find that orange-haired brat's children." he stated before leaving.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled.

"Byakuya!" Hisana yelled at the same time. But he was already gone. "Rukia, he'll get over you marrying Ichigo someday!" Hisana said noticing her sisters sad look.

"Your right! Ichigo is good and kind to me! If Nii-sama doesn't like who I choose to marry he will just have to deal!" Rukia said smiling. "Thanks Nee-san! Bye!"

"Bye!"

xoDxo

"Captain! You lost Momo! Tsk! Tsk!" Rangiku said in a 'I'm-so-gonna-hold-this-over- your-head-voice'.

"Matsumoto… do yourself a favor and SHUT UP!" Histugaya yelled veins popping along his head.

"I'll help you find Momo but you have to help me first!" Rangiku purred.

"Help you with what…?" Toshiro said with little to no interest.

"Help me find the Lost Kids of the Soul Society! They aren't even a year old yet but they can cause great havoc-"

"What twisted stories have you been listening to!?" he shouted losing his temper. As an afterthought he added, "Or are you simply drunk again?"

"Wait Taicho! The Lost Kids exist its just-" Rangiku started.

"I don't care! Just help me find Momo!" he said dashing out of his office.

"Ichigo's and Renji's kids." she finished but her captain was too far away to hear.

xoDxo

Tatsuki you could but into no words right now. She was completely freaked out and was now taking all her anger out on a petrified Keigo.

"What do you mean you don't know where my daughter is!? You kidnapped her didn't you! Give me back Aika!" Tatsuki yelled shaking Keigo roughly.

"Whoa! Arisawa-san please stop! I have no idea where your daughter is!" Asano Keigo yelled.

"Tatsuki put the man down. I'm pretty sure she is in the Soul Society. That's where-" Renji didn't even get a chance to finish before Tatsuki was demanding him to open a Senkai Gate.

Once they were gone Keigo picked up his groceries and said, "I'm never taking this way home again."

xoDxo

"Why must my children be so damn quick?" Ichigo mumbled under his breath. He was happy to get away from Kenpachi but now he had run into non-other than the great pompous ass hole himself: Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki." He stated looking him up and down.

"Byakuya. If you will excuse me." Ichigo said through clenched teeth. This was ridiculous! Every time they saw each other it was the same damn thing! Byakuya sizing him up, Byakuya snorting with distaste, Ichigo telling him to fuck off, then Byakuya walk away giving him the cold shoulder.

"Kurosaki stop." Damn it all! Why did he have to go through this today of all days!

"Yes?"

"Nothing you are dismissed."

"What?"

"Go find your children."

"Fuck off!"

"You dare speak to a Kuchiki that way!"

"Yes I dare!"

"Insolent brat!"

"Pompous asshole!"

"Childish fool."

"Get the stick out of your damn ass."

Then Byakuya walks away. _Damn Him! Every fuckin' time, _Ichigo thought angrily. Ichigo stomped off in the opposite direction and started searching everywhere. "Amaya! Ichiro!" he yelled angrily. Then softer he added, "Please be safe." Soon he disappeared into the direction of a familiar reiatsu. _No way in hell, _he thought.

xoDxo

Rukia was getting worried and angry. Worried because her children have been lost for hours. Angry because well she refused to cry and she was scared she wanted to collapse into a fit of tears.

"_Don't cry midget. We'll find them."_ She could hear Ichigo's voice every time she even thought about crying. She would just stay strong and find her children.

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san! This way!" Rangiku's voice rang out.

"What?" she snapped angrily.

"You won't believe it!" she said pointing straight.

"This better be-" she was cut off when she felt something that made her heart skip a beat.

xoDxo

"Ha! I told you we would find them!" Tatsuki said while laughing. In front of them was a very angry Histugaya with three kids crawling all over him.

"Get these children off me!" Toshiro yelled picking up a black haired boy. "OW! This kid bit me!" he screamed.

"Ichiro, its not nice to bite people." Ichigo said just as Amaya walked over to him.

"Ichiro, why did you go to the Soul Society?" Rukia asked hugging her child.

Everyone was surprised with his answer, "Momo-chan baby tomorrow."

There was a loud, "OW!" and then everyone surrounded Momo except Toshiro who was currently rubbing his head.

"I thought pregnant ladies broke people's hands not heads!" Toshiro grumbled standing up a little dizzy. He forgot about a certain red-head that was hanging onto his hair who was now currently falling.

_**SLAP!!**_

"You dropped my baby!" Tatsuki yelled her hands forming fist.

"I wouldn't have if you and pineapple head could actually watch your kids." Toshiro said without thinking.

_**PUNCH!!**_

"Who you calling pineapple head?" Renji said cracking his knuckles.

"Later! Momo is going into labor!" Rukia yelled silencing everyone.

"Shiro-chan! Let's go!" Momo groaned out.

Ichigo held Amaya and Ichiro closely. "Hey Ichiro, how did you know that?" Ichigo asked his son. His son looked back with his violet eyes shining. Ichigo shrugged it off and started walking to Squad 4.

Renji and Tatsuki looked at their red headed toddler smiling. "Ready to Aika?" Tatsuki said bending down. The girl nodded happily. Renji picked up his daughter and smiled at his wife.

The couple walked off into the setting sun.

_A/N: So you like this chappy? Should Momo and Toshiro's kid be a boy or girl? Name suggestions? Next chapter should they be 9, 13, or 15? Please answer these questions! I'm sorry it took so long so no ransom for next chapter! Thank you reviewers. I want you to review because you like it not because you have too so no more ransoms for me at least not for a while._


	10. Amaya and Ichiro Ch 2

_**Rukia's Dream: Amaya and Ichiro**_

_A/N: I feel like I'm taking month too update but really I'm taking only a few days… My internal clock is defiantly jacked. Major sigh moment. I got some amazing reviews so thank you! Let me tell you this the choice this chapter's age is… **9 YEARS OLD!! **Momo and Toshi's kids are… **A BOY!** Ages are as follows:_

_Amaya and Ichiro: 9_

_Aika: 9 closer to ten_

_HistuHina kid: 8 about to be nine_

_IshiOri: 8 ½_

_Descriptions: Amaya- bright orange hair wears in a high ponytail and is very unruly. She is outgoing and is more prone to get into fights and a lot of trouble_

_Ichiro- black hair that falls down his face. He keeps it short. He is big on reading and keeping an unemotional façade on but he is very protective over his younger sister (Amaya says, "By eight minutes!") He also has great respect for his father. He likes causing or being where there is trouble._

_Aika: Loves to fight, watch fights, and start fights. She has red hair that she wears like her mom and she really wants a tattoo (Renji says, "Not gonna happen.")_

_HistuHina: ???_

_IshiOri: ???_

Chapter 10 Ferris Wheel Fun!

"Raiden-kun! Raiden-kun, wait!" Amaya shouted at the white-haired boy. "Stop ignoring me!" she shouted stomping down her foot.

"Its Histugaya-kun." He said turning to glare at her.

"That glare won't work Rai-chan!" she shouted using his nickname.

"Amaya stop torturing Raiden. Raiden stop glaring at my sister or I will stab you." Ichiro said calmly without looking up from his book.

"Stay out of this Ichiro! I can handle myself! Stupid Raiden just needs to learn not to walk off from his friends!" Amaya huffed sitting down on the grass.

"Where's Aika and Orimi?" Raiden said completely ignoring his friend's outburst.

"We're right here!" Orimi said brightly. Aika just looked bored. Orimi bounced over to them with her long black hair going down her face. Today she was wearing contacts that didn't completely change her eye color from the natural blue she got from her father to something completely different.

"Now that everyone's here what are we going to do?" Ichiro said putting his books up.

"Shopping." - Orimi "Dojo."- Aika and Amaya "Whatever." - Raiden

"How about we go to the street festival? They'll probably have street vendors for Orimi and look…" Ichiro said holding up a sign. "See, there is going to be a professional sparring match. That's for you Aika and Amaya. Raiden can do whatever. It's perfect." Ichiro finished with a sigh. He had actually stopped the oncoming fight that would end with everyone mad and going home.

"That's actually a good idea, bro. Let's go!" With that Amaya ran off her hair flying behind her. Everyone ran after her thinking all of the possibilities a fair could have.

"Ichiro-kun, what will you do?" Orimi asked stopping as the others raced ahead.

"I'll find something. As long as Amaya is happy I'm okay." He said.

"OW!" Amaya yelled holding her knee. It was bleeding pretty bad from her fall.

"Haha!" Raiden said pointing at her.

"Haha my ass! Amaya are you okay?" Ichiro yelled running over to his sister.

"I'm fine!" she snapped standing up. "Let's go!" she ran off again slower this time to hide her limp.

Raiden ran up to her and walked slightly behind her. Orimi thought the sight was cute while Aika thought it hilarious. "Amaya is right we should get going." With that said Ichiro grabbed his dropped bag and walked away.

"Oh! Aika I dropped my one of my earrings!" Orimi exclaimed searching the ground. Aika immediately started searching for her friend's lost item.

"Found it!" Orimi exclaimed after a few minutes. "It was in my hood!"

"Orimi-san… everyone has left and it was in your hood the whole time!?" Aika shouted.

"Sorry, let's go!" They both ran off in an attempt to not get lost.

xoDxo

"Where are they?" Ichiro growled as he watches his sister and Raiden argue.

"How is it my fault?" Raiden stated coolly.

"If you weren't walking up on me maybe you would've notice where the hell they went!" Amaya shouted balling up her fist.

"Don't curse Amaya." Ichiro said monotonously.

"Amaya, did you know you make no sense?" he growled out.

"Raiden! You and your infuriating attitude can go-"

"Gomen! We are here. I lost my earring then you guys were gone…" Orimi continued apologizing and explaining why they were late.

"Let's go see the match." Aika interrupted.

"Yeah, the skinny guy is so toast!" Amaya said. The two girls started talking about the match while everyone else fell back.

xoDxo

"That.. Fight… Was… Amazing!" Amaya and Aika gushed into details together. Orimi just stared at her friends she had no idea what they were talking about.

"I could do better than the skinny one!" Raiden huffed glancing at Amaya.

"Sure you could Almighty Short One." Amaya said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Almighty Dumb One." he said glaring. He was the shortest boy in third grade but Amaya took second grade math and science. Thus the nicknames.

"I'm not dumb!"

I'm not short!"

"You annoying dwarf!"

"You idiotic orange!"

"Let's get on the Ferris Wheel!" Orimi shouted stopping the oncoming slap fest.

"Yeah, Orimi! Good idea!" Aika said grabbing Raiden. Ichiro grabbed the growling Amaya with a bored sigh. Orimi just bounced along after her friends.

They walked up to the Ferris Wheel and stared at it in awe. It was extremely tall and the line was extremely short for such a great ride.

"We can't just stand here! The line will get long let's go." Raiden said. Ichiro nodded his head and they walked off. As they walked up their hearts fell. Maximum three people in each.

"I got it! Me, Aika, and Ichiro in one! Amaya and Raiden in the other!" she mused.

There was a collective, "WHAT?!" from everyone. Aika looked at Raiden and Amaya and smirked. "Actually, I like the idea come on Chiro-chan." she said grabbing the stuttering boy by his collar. The three of them boarded leaving a very embarrassed Raiden and Amaya.

"You two riding or what?" the clerk (A/N: whatever they are called!) snapped at the two kids.

"Y-yes!" Amaya squeaked snapping out of her trance.

"Then get on." he said stepping aside.

"What a weirdo." Raiden stated sitting down.

"I know totally freaky." Amaya said scooting as far away as him as possible.

"How's Rukia-san?" he asked staring out the window (A/N: This is one of those closed in Ferris Wheels!).

"She's good, a little anxious without Dad around."

"Oh yeah Ichigo is gone, when is he coming back Wednesday night… Shit Ichiro and I have to get home before seven!"

"What time is it?"

"Shit! 6:48!" Amaya said glancing down at her watch. "Mom cooks at seven o' clock sharp whenever she is making a special dinner for Dad. She'll be unhappy if we don't turn up." she said a little sadly. "I'm gonna miss Dad's homecoming."

"No you're not! We'll make it!" Raiden said putting his hand up. "Destructive Spell Number 33! Blue Fire Crash Down!" With that said hell broke loose on the Ferris Wheel.

"You are crazy! Let's get the others!" Amaya said taking Raiden's hand. Together they went outside.

"Destructive Spell Number 31. Shot of Red Fire." Ichiro's voice rang out. Him, Orimi, and Aika hopped out of their cart and joined them.

"We are going to get in trouble for this."

"I hope no Hollows come." Orimi stated.

"Why do you guys go to such extremes and how are we getting down?" Aika asked glancing over the side.

"We jump." Raiden and Ichiro said at the same time. They glanced at each other and smirked. This was the only time they didn't hate each other when they were breaking rules.

"GO!" Raiden shouted launching himself over the side. "Binding Spell Number 81! Splitting Void!"

At the same time Ichiro shouts, "Seppa!" Making the stone wall turn to sand.

All the kids screamed as they landed in a pile of sand. "Shit five minutes to get home!" Ichiro shouted helping his sister up.

"We can make it." Orimi said with determination.

They ran though the gawkers and left ignored the questions.

"Are you extreme stunt artists?" A woman asked chasing after them.

"Shut up old hag!" Raiden shouted after punching one reporter and stepping on his camera.

"Shit they are still chasing us!" Aika said as they turned the corner.

"Crap a Hollow!" Orimi shouted while internally sighing at her friend's vocabulary. She quickly summoned her Quincy powers. The rest of them started firing kido at the monster. Orimi shat arrow after arrow at the beast but it was too fast.

"Binding Spell Number 39! Arc Shield!" Amaya screams as a tentacle flies at her. A shield immediately saves her.

"Amaya? Ichiro?" Rukia and Ichigo ask seeing their kids fight a Hollow.

"Aika!" Tatsuki screams running into the battle. She forced her reiatsu into her legs to make her faster then jumped in front of her daughter.

"Mom!" "Tatsuki!" Renji and Aika yell at the same time but she dodged the blow and saved Aika.

"Destructive Spell 73! Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Ichiro and Raiden yell after nodding at each other. The sheer magnitude of the double attack sent everyone flying backwards and left the two boys unconscious. The Hollow screamed as it disappeared.

"Raiden!" Momo and Toshiro yelled running to their son. Orihime and Uryuu ran to Orimi. Ichigo picked up Ichiro and Rukia helped Amaya stand up. Aika hugged her mom tears in her eyes.

"Mom! I thought… the Hollow… I almost lost you!" Aika sobbed clutching onto her Mom.

"It takes more than a weak Hollow to kill me." She said kissing her on the forehead. Renji just messed up his daughter's hair.

"Dad…" Aika groaned.

"Everyone is welcome to stay for dinner!" Rukia said smiling. Everyone nodded except the two unconscious boys. Amaya looked at her brother and friend concern written on her face.

"We can all talk after dinner." Ichigo said carrying his son. All the kids groaned. They made their way to the Kurosaki home.

xoDxo

"What happened?" Raiden said looking around.

Before anyone could answer there was a loud crash. "Ichigo calm down! It was an accident!" Rukia said from the kitchen.

"100 people saw kids jump from the top of a local Ferris Wheel some even claimed to see them using magic." Ichigo repeated walking into the living room.

"We can erase-"

"Exactly! We that means more work!" Ichigo growled glaring at the kids who were currently attempting to run away.

"Kurosaki refrain from killing your kids." Toshiro said glaring at Raiden. He flinched under the intensity of two very deadly glares.

"We wanted to get home for your homecoming! I didn't even use any kido. Neither did Orimi or Aika." Amaya said fake crying.

"Fine upstairs." Ichigo growled out. Raiden and Ichiro attempted to leave only to be grabbed by their ears by their moms.

"Don't even try it Histugaya Raiden." Momo said tugging his ear tighter. Which earned a loud "OW!"

"I'm ashamed with you. Putting your friends and sister in danger. Kurosaki Ichiro, you are grounded." Rukia said in a I'm-saving-your-butt-from-your-livid-father-voice.

"Mom…"

"It's final."

"But…"

"Want me to deal with you boy?" Ichigo said leaning on the wall obviously trying to calm down.

"No sir. Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Mom." Ichiro said in a desperate attempt to go upstairs.

"Sit down. Now." Ichigo whispered. Ichiro fell down where he stood. "You're trying my patience. Now shut up and answer when spoken too. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You too Raiden." Toshiro said. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Raiden muttered trying to hide is fear.

"When did you learn about Hollows and shinigamis?" Momo prompted.

"Long time ago. We watched shinigami and learned kido." Raiden said with a bit of pride in his voice. Ichiro nodded his head.

"Do you know of the Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Were shinigami send dead souls?" Ichiro said as a question.

"It's also, our home in a sense." Toshiro said his words having an unusual icy effect on the boys.

"Wait, you… we're… huh?" Ichiro stuttered confused. Raiden looked like he was about to faint.

"We are dead. You two are living at least we think you are." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"So you knew we would attract Hollows. You knew that we would see scary monsters." Amaya said holding back tears.

"Amaya…" Rukia started.

"You're shinigami!" Aika said pointing at her dad.

"Before we learned kido only Orimi could fight Hollows. She got tired a lot and we always ended up running away until some shinigami saved us. They tried to kill us! Stop treating us like we're two and tell us!" Amaya shouted rolling up her sleeve. "I lied. I didn't get this from a fight. A Hollow tried to kill me."

"We already knew that. Amaya please you have to understand!" Rukia said standing up.

Every kid in the room looked shocked. Their parents knew and they didn't tell them?

_**Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!**_

"I'm sorry, Amaya. Rukia, I got this one." Ichigo said popping out of his body.

"Wait Dad! I want to come. The I'll accept your apology!" Amaya shouted.

"Get on then." Ichigo said bending down. Amaya ran up to her dad and hopped on his back smiling. "There it is." Ichigo said stopping.

"Destructive Spell Number 33! Blue Fire Crash Down!" Amaya shouts from her spot on Ichigo's shoulder.

_**Roar!!**_

"Missed!" Amaya shouts as a tentacle shoots at her father. Ichigo dodges it easily at pulls out Zangetsu.

"Watch this." Ichigo says smirking. Amaya stares at her dad he looked eighteen! "Bankai." Then her dad is gone and the hollow is dead.

"Whoa! Dad that was so cool!" Amaya shouts trying to find her dad.

"Lesson Number one. Shun po or flash step. I'm pretty good at it try to hit me with a binding spell.

"Binding Spell Number 9! Strike!" Amaya shouts as red light comes from her hand.

"You'll get me eventually. Now let's go home before your mom freaks out that I used my bankai-"

"Ichigo! Amaya!" Rukia shouts. "Why did you use bankai? Is everyone okay?" she asks landing lightly on her feet.

"We're fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Amaya said and Rukia engulfs her in a huge hug.

"That's fine. Now what's going on between you and Raiden." Rukia said nudging her daughter in the side.

"Nothing!" she said as her dad glared off into the distance as if Raiden could feel it.

xoDxo

_If looks could kill… why am I thinking about evil glares, _Raiden thought walking home. Today had been fun.

_A/N: The end of chapter 10. __**Review! **__It makes me work faster. More __**Reviews**__ the __**Faster**__ you get the next chapter._

_Danii-san_


	11. Amaya and Ichiro Ch 3

_**Rukia's Dream: Amaya and Ichiro**_

_A/N: Next chapter! I know a lot of people are reading my story but a lot of people aren't reviewing and it makes me a little unhappy. Whatever I'm too optimistic to stay sad long. But please review I love the reviewers I have but I want more ya know? Anyway here is a more in depth description of Raiden and Orimi._

_Orimi: Orihime's and Uryuu's child. Almost exact copy of her mom except for her black hair and blue eyes. She loves to smile and is the most serious when fighting a Hollow. She is a Quincy and takes great pride in that. The only reason she knew about her powers before everyone else was because her dad taught her._

_Raiden: He likes anything that involves him fighting something. He acts from on the outside but he cares about his friends a lot. He really admires his dad, Ichigo, Rukia and most of all his mom. He wants to be tough like Ichigo and Toshiro and Rukia. Most of all he wants to caring like his mom. He doesn't admit it too people but he really does want this. He has white hair much like his father and brown eyes like his mother. He is really short. Nickname: Rai-chan. _

Chapter 11 School. Hollows. Home. More Hollows.

"Why are the twins taking so long?" Raiden huffed standing with Aika and Orimi.

They both shrugged and looked towards the direction of the Kurosaki home. Orimi played with her earrings, she did this when ever she felt something was off. "Guys… It's a Hollow!" Orimi shouted now fully garbed in Quincy robes.

A scream was heard and Raiden froze. _Amaya…_ "AMAYA!" He then ran off faster than he ever had in his life.

xoDxo

"AHH!" Amaya screamed as the Hollow flew at her. She dodged it and rolled away. Her brother fought using kido as the other Hollow laughed and attacked him. The Hollow came at her so fast she couldn't even see it.

"_Lesson Number one: Shun po or flash step…"_ Amaya thought as she sensed it get closer. "It's too fast…" she said defeated. Right before the hollow came to kill her two things happened. First Amaya felt herself being pushed back. Second her dad was their.

"Good timing Raiden." her father said gripping his zanpakto.

"Thanks sir." Raiden muttered panting.

"R-Raiden…Dad y-you t-two saved me." Amaya stuttered shocked.

"You're fine now let's get to school." Raiden said turned away.

"I'll race you!" Amaya said dashing off. While running she thought about her morning.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Raiden's voice wrung out.

Amaya laughed happy that she was a head otherwise he would've seen her blush. Too bad because he was blushing too.

xoDxo

"The children are very powerful? Are they not?"

"Oh their very powerful but they are the parents greatest weakness. We will win this time around. That is for sure."

"Of course…"

xoDxo

Raiden was staring out the window when a note landed on his desk.

_Will you sit with us today? Histugaya-kun. Sit with those losers another day unless Ichiro-kun wants to join too! Then that's fine._

_xoxo Chitomi _

Raiden crumbled up the note and glared and Makio Chitomi. He then mouthed the word 'no' and went back to staring out the window.

Chitomi fumed and started scribbling fiercely on the note.

Raiden read it and sighed this time he actually wrote back. When Chitomi got the note she put fake tears on the note.

This continued for about ten minutes before the teacher saw Chitomi passing the note.

"Makio-san if you wish to talk to Histugaya-san you may tell him now." the teacher drawled boredly.

"Hai sensei." Chitomi said standing up. "Will you sit with us today Histugaya-kun. Ichiro can come too."

"Read the whole note Makio."

"Hai. What I meant to say was Will you sit with us today Histugaya-kun? Sit with those losers another day unless Ichiro-kun wants to join too! Then that's fine. Why not Raiden-kun it will be fun?! Not in a million years Chitomi. And don't call me Raiden we aren't on that level. And don't add -kun to my last name. Why are you so mean to me? You are nice to the Kurosaki brat! Don't call Amaya a brat! Whatever. So how about lunch? Did you not hear me? I said NO! Please. No. Tomorrow? Never. Study group. Get in within a ten mile radius of my house and will send dogs on you! I'm in ten miles of your house right now! How do you know where I live? I followed you home."

The class burst out laughing and Raiden smirked. Amaya glared at the girl before raising her hand.

"Yes Kurosaki?"

"Sensei I don't understand this part of the book."

"It's quite simple really…" the teacher continued ignoring the note incident. Chitomi took this as a chance to leave the room holding back tears.

"I'll get you, Raiden and your stupid brat girlfriend, Amaya too." she muttered darkly running down the hall. No one embarrassed Makio Chitomi without the proper pay back no one.

xoDxo

"We got Chitomi good!" Amaya said sitting under the tree.

"She'll never ask us out again…" Ichiro said sighing with relief.

"Maybe you guys were to harsh…" Orimi said.

"Harsh on Makio Chitomi! Ha!" Raiden said standing up. He then dashed off a huge smile on his face. "Momo!"

"Hey Rai-chan! Wassup?" Histugaya Momo said hugging her son. "I heard you figured out about, shinigamis and why your father and I act so weird some time!"

"Yeah! I can't believe you guys used soul candy so much." Raiden said shaking his head.

"Ha! At least we could keep that a secret. Well I have to go. I'll see you when we get home!"

"Bye Momo!"

"Bye Rai-chan!" Then Momo was gone.

"You two act like best friends not mom and son." Aika stated rolling her eyes as Kiro's eyes roamed up and down her body. "Kiro! Damn it stop looking at me like that! You creep me out!" she yelled as a shiver traveled up her spine.

"You wound me Aika but sweet Orimi will heal me!" Asano Kiro said running over to Orimi.

"Kiro! Do us all a favor and shut up!" Aika said grabbing him by his collar as he attempted to run to Orimi anime style.

"My dad says you are just like your parents." Ichiro said looking through his bag.

"Is that so?" he said sitting down.

"Yeah he says your dad Keigo was a mega pervert and your mom thought she was gay until she married and announced she was bi! Chizuru was always groping someone… A! Ha! Shakespeare!" He said reading his book.

"Why do I hang out with you Chiro-chan? You are sooo lame!" Kiro said grabbing Ichiro's hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Ichiro said dropping his book to glare at Kiro. He dashed off and hid behind Aika.

"I'm scared Aika! Hold me my sweet-"

_**SLAP!**_

"Hentai!" Aika huffed walking away.

"Kiro-kun you should get to know girls before- Eeep!" Orimi said as Kiro came up behind her punch.

"Stop being such a pervert and finish your lunch!" Raiden said annoyed.

"God another few hours with sensei that guy is so boring!" Amaya said.

"I know! Kiro don't even think about it or I will slap you to Hell and back!" Raiden said tossing his cookie at Ichiro.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, I hate chocolate." Raiden said a little sadly.

xoFlashBackxo

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"We have the same eyes!"

"Of course we do! It means your mine and I'm yours!"

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Argh!" The young Raiden fell to the ground unconscious as the Hollow attacked. _Our eyes are chocolate…_

xoFlashBackEndxo

_That's right, that was the first time a saw a Hollow, I haven't called Momo, Mom, in a long time. I can't lose her. I just can't. _Raiden thought standing up. He grabbed his bag and began to walk away but someone grabbed his hand.

"Let's go together." Amaya said with a small smile. Raiden nodded and they walked away from their small group of friends.

"Why won't he tell us? He always calls Momo, Momo and he hates chocolate! He used to love that! He's going to end up like his dad if he keeps that up!" Aika yelled blowing her bangs out of her face.

"He'll tell us when he is ready and he did tell one of us." Orimi staring at were her friends had just been.

"Amaya… why did he tell you?" Ichiro muttered to himself.

xoDxo

"Raiden…"

"Hmm?"

"This is really peaceful. I wish I could stay like this for little while longer."

"Yeah, me too." Raiden said hugging Amaya a little closer to him.

"Be happy Raiden. Momo can protect herself."

"She's clumsy, Amaya. I have to protect her when dad can't. I have to be strong so something doesn't happen to her." Raiden said staring out.

"Dad lost grandma to a Hollow. Tatsuki-san said when that's when he started changing. That is until he met Mom." Amaya said recalling the past.

_**BRING!**_

"We shouldn't be late." Amaya said standing up.

"Amaya?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Raiden then grabbed his stuff and walked off. "Mom…" he muttered. It sounded so weird on his tongue and it left an extremely bad flavor. _I'll call her Momo. It's her name anyway._ He thought heading back to class

Amaya stood on the roof of her school stunned. _Rai-chan… why can't you let the sadness and pain go? Why can't you smile or at least scowl?_

Amaya Kurosaki grabbed her books and walked to class thoughts of a certain white-haired kid on her mind. Amaya walked into the class sparing a glance at the empty teacher desk. "You're lucky sensei is always late to class! What took you?" Ichiro hissed.

"I lost track of time." Amaya said glaring at her brother.

"Everyone came to class on time right?" A breathless Li Jen-sensei said.

"Sensei! Amaya-san was late!" Chitomi sneered.

"Is this true, Kurosaki?"

"Of course not."

"Not you Amaya. Ichiro was your sister late?"

"No sensei. Chitomi-san why are you lying about my sister?" Ichiro said flashing a smile. Most teachers thought he would never lie or get into trouble. Too bad he was an even better liar than his sister.

"Makio-san, see me after class."

"But sensei…!"

"You dare contradict me Makio-san?" Li Jen turned to glare at the blonde. She shook her head with a bowed head. "That's what thought. Now onto literature of the 1700s…"

Raiden spent most of the rest the day thinking about Momo. Was she locking all the doors? Was she waiting for Toshiro before cooking? Was she patrolling the town with her zanpakto? His hand wrote down notes that he knew he wouldn't use.

_**Bring!**_

"Well class is over. Go home and don't come back until later… Didn't I say leave get going!" Li Jen yelled slamming his fist against the desk. All the children packed up quickly and dashed out the room except Chitomi. No one wanted to stay after school with Li Jen because he only wanted to get home and whatever kept him from that faced his raff.

"Today was interesting." Aika said yet again running her hand through her red spikes.

"Quit I will ya? It bugs the hell out of everyone!" Raiden said irritably.

"What's your deal Raiden?" Aika growled.

"Nothing! Know what?"

"What?"

After seeing a glare from Amaya, Raiden's temper died and replaced with extreme calm. "I'm going to head home. Momo might need help with som-"

_**Roar!**_

"Eep! Oh Where did I put my soul candy?" Momo asked dropping her purse. Raiden immediately took off and got in front of his mother.

"Destructive Spell Number 1! Thrust!" Raiden yelled.

"Thanks Rai-chan! I guess I left my soul candy at home!" Momo said standing up.

"Destructive Spell Number 54! Abolishing Flames!" Raiden yelled completely destroying the Hollow. "Momo, let's go home."

"Bye kids!" Momo yelled dashing after her fast paced son.

"That was odd." Aika said.

"No, its normal for Raiden." Amaya said walking in the direction of her home.

"He is very protective of his mother." Ichiro added.

"I think its sweet!" Orimi piped up.

"Orimi, you think everything is sweet." Aika said shaking her head. "Well, I'm heading home. Orimi let's go! Bye Chiro-chan! Bye Amaya!" Then her and Orimi ran off laughing.

"Race you home _Chiro-chan!_" Amaya said running off.

"No, you don't , _little sister_!" Ichiro laughed and ran after his sister. Than ran through the doors of their house panting.

"What happened to you? Never mind. Probably some dumb kid stuff your mom would-"

_**SLAP!**_

"Damn Rukia! That hurt!" Ichigo said rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

_**SLAP!**_

"No cursing in front of the children!" Rukia hissed.

"I'm leaving. So fucking good bye!" Then Ichigo hopped out of his body and was gone.

"Dumb butt." Rukia muttered before asking, "How was your day?"

"Well," Amaya started.

"It was fun. Makio got held after class."

"Raiden saved Momo-san."

"He fought a Hollow too."

"Very,"

"Interesting."

"Day." They said at the same time.

"You know its creepy when you two do that." Rukia said shaking her head. Her children just laughed they didn't even notice they finished each other's sentences until after they did it.

xoDxo

"Rai-chan! Shiro-chan! I lost my keys!" Momo shouted looking frantically through her purse. Raiden slapped his head and walked downstairs.

_A/N: This had some OOCness and some seriousness. Please __**REVIEW!!! **__They make me work faster. Some people just don' get that sigh… Bye_

_Danii_


	12. Sorry

-1SO SORRY~~~

But for unnamed personal reasons my fanfics are up for adoption. By Friday my stories will be deleted completely. So sorry

- Danii


	13. Dear Reader,

Dear Readers,

Danii here. My boyfriend decided to sleep with his ex a few DAYS after asking me to marry him. I snapped. But since I'm not actually a violent person I ran away from everything. Even the good unfortunately. My sister Destiny, my mom, the rest of my family and even you guys. I won't go into details what happened on my oh-so-wonderful-road trip but I still have a few physical and emotional scars. So now I've posted a poll if you guys think I should continue the two stories I gave up for adoption. Personally… I really want to but I sort of let you down. For that I'm sorry. The main reason I came back was because on face book my friend told me how she wanted to commit suicide. Its not like on the phone. The only motions are words or smiley faces. I had to show her through my words why she couldn't do this. I succeeded and at the end of our conversation I was prepared to once again leave but we laughed and she said I'm a really good writer. I was shocked. So much I took the first plane I could to get home. I don't know if I can write this week cause I have sessions to go to. And a lot of doctor's appointments I look pretty crappy right now. But if you'll let me again… I'll write for you once more.

Sincerely,

Daniella Cross


End file.
